


Easy

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x09, F/M, Love, Olicity -Freeform, Olicity Sex, Relationships with different people, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Oliver and Felicity finding their way back to each other. Takes place in 5x09 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a new story this one is set in 5x09 . Now I don't wanna give too much away. But the stories about them and each other and realising that they are the only one for each other. title is from a song I love easy. And thank you to my amazing beta. :) 
> 
> So I hope you like it .

 the Poster for it 

https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/773652040480350209/photo/1Oh 

* * *

 

What she don't know 

By Is how hard it is to make it.    
look so easy  

Oh oh oh...   
Look so easy   
So easy   
Yeah-ooo

 

Oliver couldn't believe it was Christmas time again.

This time last year he had been engaged to Felicity.

It seemed like ages ago.

Now, they were both in relationships with different people.

He really did like Charlotte.

She was the news anchor at their local TV station and that's how he had met her, during the opening ceremony of the new police department.

She interviewed him. She was totally different from Felicity.

She didn’t wear glasses for one and she didn't have blond hair.

Instead of blue eyes, she had green ones.

He was so nervous when he had to tell Felicity that he was going on a date.

 ---------------------( Flashback October 5th in the foundry) --------------------------

Oliver had just finished taking down another drug dealer and had gotten shot.

As usual, Felicity was mending his wounds.

After the break-up, the first couple of times had been awkward.

Remembering they had sex on this exact operating table, made his pants tightened even now.

But they had found some sort of middle ground, where both pretended more or less successfully that nothing had ever happened.

“Oliver! did you hear me?”

He shook his head:”Sorry, what where you saying?”

“I have something to ask you.

Actually, I don't need to ask you, I need to tell you.”

“That’s perfect because I have to tell you something as well.”

Both blurted out “I have a date tonight.” at the same time.

A fleeting look of sadness crossed Felicity's face and he felt like there was still a flicker of love in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

“Oh… okay. Where are you taking her?”

“Her name is Charlotte and I made a reservation at this Italian place: Bella.”

“That's the new place near your office”

“Yes, she said she loved Italian” he utters

Felicity’s face falls, Italian had been their first date.

”Cool” she replies hastily, covering her disappointment.

Oliver, always attuned to Felicity’s every mood, notices anyway.

He would love nothing more then for her to say “don't go on this date”, he would love to kiss her sadness away but he knows she doesn't love him anymore.

As hard as it is, he's trying to move on.

When you nearly spend your whole life with the love of your life… He kicks himself, nope she's just one of the loves he’s encountered in his life so far.

God! He was pathetic, thinking of her while being with another woman.

“She’s half Italian” He didn’t really know why he had said that.

What did she care?

Was he trying to make her jealous?

but then, why was he going on a date with somebody else?

He let out a frustrated sigh. He needed to clear his head and he knew just what to do.

He was sharpening his arrows: “So..who are you (you) going on your date with?”

“Oh! His name is Jonathan.”

She was looking at Oliver’s back but if she could have seen his face, she would have recognised jealousy.

He broke one of his arrows.

Oliver took a deep breath in order to control his voice:”

Isn’t that the guy who was trying to get your company back for you?”

He was actually pretty proud how normal his voice sounded.

“Yes, that’s him.

We had so many long nights together…I mean meetings, I mean in a completely platonic way.

Oh, you know what I mean.” she was flustered.

God, he wanted to punch that Jonathan guy.

He was even more annoying than Ray.

Ray was a bit creepy but harmless.

Jonathan, on the other hand, was very good looking.

Thea had confirmed it to him:“I’d have nothing against a little tumble in the hay with that tasty morsel.” were her exact words if he remembered correctly.

What was even worse was that Jonathan was actually a nice guy.

He reminded him a little bit of Tommy.

They had the same kind of easy charm that made them very popular with people, particularly women.

And he fucking had gotten her company back for her!

He tightened his grip on the broken arrow, remembering when Jonathan told her she'd have the company back.

Felicity had been elated, had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Diggle had just smiled:”it’s like when Ray was with her.”

A short while later he had warned him:” Oliver, you need to make your move soon or somebody else will”

“They just work together that's all.” he had replied.

He was cut off by Thea before he could say anything more:”Yeah, like working together has never lead people to hook up, Ollie”

How was he going to manage that whole situation?

what if he had to speak to Felicity about something?

Or go on a mission at night? Deep down he knew: that man fancied her.

“Where is he taking you?” Oliver asked in a tight voice.

“He's cooking for me”

Oliver pictured her eating dinner with him and then Jonathan kissing her and then going to the bedroom.

He shouldn't feel like that. It's his fault they're not together.

“That's nice” he said.

“I’m sure it will be.

Even though I'm making desert.”

“I could give you a recipe” he said with a smile.

Wow! He was so pathetic.

He was willing to make a soufflé just to spend some time with her, so another man could get into bed with her.

“Don't worry, I'm probably just going to buy something.”

He smiled, remembering when she had tried to make omelettes and a roast dinner and had ended up burning everything.

\---------------------( End of flashback ) ---------------------

 

Tonight they both had a Christmas gala to attend and both would be there with their partners.

He'd been dating Charlotte for three months now and had managed to avoid introducing her to Felicity.

Sadly for him, he hadn't been so lucky.

Jonathan was around quite a bit, being the lawyer that he was.

And now, he had even been promoted to district attorney.

As his luck was going, he seemed to bump into them almost every time they went for lunch together.

He would love nothing more than cancel his appearance at this venue.

He hated the idea of Felicity in another man’s arms but they were opening the new children's ward.

It was a winter wonderland especially designed to make children feel at ease in the normally so scary environment of a hospital.

Charlotte was really looking forward to it.

She had never been to a gala since she was usually working on the other side of the fence, reporting the event.

Thea, ever the helpful sister, had offered Charlotte help in finding an appropriate outfit.

He knew it was a big deal for his sister since she still shipped him and Felicity together and even called them Olicity.

But Charlotte had declined saying that she trusted the TV station stylist more.

 

\--------------------( On the other side of Star City) -------------------

Felicity was also getting ready for the Christmas gala.

She couldn't help but remember that around this time last year she was engaged to Oliver, planning their wedding and looking forward to their lives together.

But then everything had crumbled, with the secrets and the lying and everything that followed.

It would've been hard but she could have forgiven Oliver for not telling her about William.

But the fact that he never really apologised until it was too little too late and then sent William away without even discussing it with her was more than she could take.

She could've protected him, the team could have. Something had shattered inside of her.

He didn’t trust her! He had taken the one thing that she so desperately needed and had found in this relationship: Trust.

Trust that she would keep any secret he would burdened her with, trust that he would always stay by her side, trust that she would stand by him through thick and thin.

 

God, Moira had really messed up her son’s life, even in death she still had a hold on him with her secret keeping mentality…She had to stop thinking about him, it was too much.

Move on, Felicity.

She was in her bedroom, she could hear Jonathan taking a shower in the bathroom.

She really did like him. He was so handsome with his long(ish) blonde hair and his beard.

He was a lawyer and he had helped her get the company back.

Now he was even the district attorney.

It had been a little awkward at first because Oliver, being mayor, had to interact with him on a regular basis.

But Jonathan didn't mind that she had history with Oliver.

He had a little daughter called Florence, who was currently sleeping in the spare bedroom while the nanny kept watch in the living room.

His wife had died in the Undertaking and had left him with a newborn baby to care for.

He hadn’t told her he had a little girl at first.

Only once it got serious, did he introduce her.

They had been dating for 4 months now.

She honestly didn't know if he was “the One” but she couldn’t think that far head at the moment anyway .

She knew his feelings ran deep. He had told her he loved her.

But she just couldn’t say it back.

It had taken her such a long time to tell Oliver…no, no, no, she wasn’t going to think of him again.

She went to her closet to get her dress out.

She was putting it on when Jonathan came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his tux.

He stopped in his tracks:”Wow! you look spectacular” “Well thank you, my dear sir” she replied blushing a little bit.

She did feel beautiful, she had chosen this dress because she still had a little tan from her summer break and the silver dress was stunning against her skin.

The bodice was hugging her small frame and the pearl encrusted capped sleeves were bringing out her beautiful shoulders and toned arms.

From the waist down, the dress was a wave of fabric that flowed around her legs like a silvery waterfall.

A pearl encrusted clutch and diamond earrings finished the flawless look.

“I need to kiss Florence goodnight but I’ll be back as fast as I can” Jonathan said winking at her.

“Wait, I’ll come with you”.


	2. We don't talk anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Gayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for everybody who wrote to me and Who have bookmarked it Kudos it . And I'm glad people like the story. It's got longer than I thought it was going to be. 
> 
> Was going to be seven chapters but now it will be more. 
> 
> I just liked the beginning of the song that's why are used it.   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3AtDnEC4zak&autoplay=1&vidve=5727
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta again :)
> 
> if you look on the other page there is pictures of what their dresses and outfits look like. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it

Lyrics  
That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)

We don't talk anymore, like we used to do

We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)…

 

The little girl was tucked in her bed, hugging a little stuffed rabbit:”Bye daddy, bye Fissity”

Felicity smiled:”bye bye Florence, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Florence giggled.

“Goodnight, my little munchkin. See you in the morning” Jonathan said kissing his daughter’s forehead delicately.

Jonathan was such an amazing dad.

She knew that was exactly how Oliver would've been if he had kept William in his life.

They made their way to the Christmas gala.

Jonathan opened the car door and held out his hand to help Felicity get out of the car.

He whispered in her ear:”Did I already tell you how beautiful you look?”

She smiled at him:” I believe you have.

Thank you.

You look very handsome yourself.

Are you sure Florence will be okay with the babysitter?”

“She’ll be fine. She loves that girl. She's known her since she was three.”

Jonathan's little girl was five years old and so sweet.

Every time she spent time with her, she couldn’t help herself but think that this could have been them.

Oliver, her and a little one…

God, she had to stop having these thoughts!

She was with Jonathan now, not Oliver, and there was a reason for that!

Shaking her head, she tried to remind herself to forget Oliver.

Oliver was with Charlotte.

She had yet to meet her but she was happy for him.

He seemed happy.

She had kept her dating Jonathan from Oliver for a month before finally fessing up to it. It had started right after he had gotten the company back for her.

It was a late night and he had kissed her.

She had been shocked and surprised.

Somebody calling her name brings her out of her reverie.

She turns around to see Thea.

Her relationship with her has been okay but she was still a bit upset with her since she knew about William and hadn’t told her.

It had deeply hurt her.

Thea was suppose to know how it felt to be lied to.

She had grown up not knowing that her dad wasn’t her biological father.

Malcolm, her father’s best friend was her “real” dad.

Thea had hated all the lying that had occurred before finding out.

So much pain and suffering could have been avoided.

Somehow though his influence seemed to have rubbed of, even though Thea was denying it.

“Wow, Felicity! You look beautiful!”

“Thank you, Thea. You look stunning yourself.”

If there was one thing Thea Queen was good at, it was styling.

Whether it was innate or growing up as part of the wealthy elite,Thea had an incredible sense of style.

Today she was wearing a very elegant dress.

The gold beaded sleeveless top had a delicate and intricate design.

From the waist on, the dress switched to a scarlet red skirt which hanged loosely along her long frame.

Her lipstick matched the fire truck red of the skirt which brought out the paleness of her skin even more.

Her hair was a lot shorter lately and her diamond chandelier earrings only accentuated that.

A beautiful but delicate infinity sign necklace was rounding up the stylish look.

“Are you here alone?”

“Yes, but Ollie is around here somewhere with Charlotte”

As they make their way into the ballroom, Felicity is struck by the beautiful Christmas decoration.

It looks like little light stars are shining all around with intricate ice sculptures placed strategically in order to reflect the light and create a winter wonderland feel.

A huge decorated Christmas tree fills the right corner of the ballroom and tables frame an empty dance-floor still vacant at the moment.

It was spectacular but that wasn’t a surprise since the party had been organised by Thea.

A live band is setting up the instruments in the back of the ballroom.

The whole left corner looks like a playground coming directly out of the movie frozen, characters included and is set up for the children that will visit.

All in all it's magical and Felicity feels like anything could happen tonight.

She is reminded of the time when she and Oliver had attended a function in Gotham. It had been the first time Oliver had danced with her…

“Great job, Thea” Felicity says wistfully “ I’m sure you’re going to raise a lot of money for the children's ward at the hospital.”

“You think so? It would be great! It was Ollie’s idea.

He really wanted the children to have a nice Christmas.”

Jonathan comes back with their drinks:”This is simply beautiful! I wish I’d brought Florence with me” he smiles to Felicity.

“Who is Florence? “

”It’s Jonathan's daughter. She’s five years old and looooves frozen.”

“Oh! We do have babysitters and entertainment planned for the children.”

"Really? I might ring Annie and ask her to bring Florence.”

He looks at Felicity:”Is that okay?”

“Of course! She will love it, with all that frozen stuff!” Felicity says kissing him on the cheek.

“I won't be long. I think she has the perfect outfit to wear as well” He winks at her

Felicity smiles, remembering the frozen outfit she got Florence.

The little girl had hardly taken it off since.

The only exception being when it had been imperative to wash the dress.

He walks away and Felicity just watches him with a smile on her lips.

“He seems really nice and he really loves his daughter.”

Thea mumbles understanding now why Ollie is so jealous.

“what?” Thea looks shocked at the possibility that she might have said that last part aloud.

“Hmm, I just said that I’m almost jealous of how good the relationship is between Jonathan and his daughter”

Felicity doesn’t look convinced but decides to let it slide after a short reflection time.

“Have you seen Diggle yet?” she asks Thea

“Speaking of the devil. Here he comes.”Thea laughs

Felicity smiles as Diggle and Lyla walk towards her.

They hug and kiss:” Where is Sara?”

As if on queue, the little girl comes barrelling around the corner:”Auntie Liss, auntie Liss” she shouts cutely since she can’t pronounce Felicity’s name properly yet.

Felicity bends down and hugs her:” my little honey bee! I missed you! and my, oh, my, do you have a nice dress!!! you are beautiful”

The little girl is wearing a blue dress with bow in the back adorned with a multitude of butterflies,her hair is tied in little French braids.

“Uncle Ollie bought it for me for my birthday” she proclaims proudly turning around like a princess.

A second later, she runs off after spotting a little girl and boy she knows from daycare.

“got to go and keep an eye on that one! she disappears if I don’t watch her.” Lyla adds while quickly kissing Diggle goodbye.

“Like mother, like daughter” Diggle winks at her.

Lyla is about to reply something when they all hear giggling and turn around: it’s little Sara with Oliver.

“Stop tickling me! Uncle Ollie” she shrieks while giving him the biggest hug of all.

“I want to dance with you later” she announces and then runs off again.

Felicity stares at Oliver.

She had forgotten how incredibly sexy he looked in black-tie attire.

Just as she realises she’d been staring a little too long, Oliver notices and smiles at her.

They just stand there for the longest time, looking into each others eyes as if the world around them didn’t exist.

“God, she is stunning” Oliver thinks.

The silver dress is emphasising her tanned skin and makes her almost glow.

And then his breath catches: she's wearing the bangles he bought her.

The ones she had discovered on the market in Bali.

She had been so excited but didn’t want to appear frivolous.

So he had invented a pretext to leave her at the hotel and gone back to buy them for her.

She had been so happy…they had been so happy.

The lovely moment is short lived since Jonathan appears suddenly with a little girl in his arms. “Down daddy, down, I want to say hi to the mayor”

They start walking towards Oliver and he starts feeling nervous.

That is exactly the moment Charlotte chooses to join and stand next to him.

Felicity gapes at the beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes standing next to Oliver.

Her sleeveless A-line evening gown starts with a black bodice that is slowly morphing into a deep red, lilac or cream colouring that looked like she is wearing an iridescent floor-length skirt.

Diamond framed amethyst earrings adorned her earlobes and her hair is tied up in a loose bun.

A gold encrusted black clutch and matching pumps finish the elegant but impersonal look.

She's beautiful! I guess Oliver does like women with brown hair and amazing figures.

All of Felicity’s insecurities are suddenly back. Charlotte reminds her a lot of gorgeous Laurel.

Sadness creeps in as Felicity remembers Laurel, just when they had become friends, she had died.

Oliver had told her about her last words being that he was the love of her life.

She felt wretched for the woman.

If Oliver had done half the things to her that he had done to Laurel, she would have sent him to hell and that was the sentence when she was in a good mood!

Yes, he had lied ONCE but otherwise he had always been honest with her and he had NEVER cheated.

She'd been cheated on and she knew how painful it was.

Once the trust was gone, it was gone forever.

There was no turning back, the love was lost.

How Laurel could still love Oliver after he had gotten a girl pregnant while dating her and broken up her family by taking her sister away from her was beyond her.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of Laurels love for Oliver.

Even if she had felt, until that moment, that they might still have a chance at getting back together, even if Oliver told her every day that he loved her.

Now that she had seen the woman…

Just then, Charlotte kisses Oliver, smiles at him and says something to him that makes him laugh.

Felicity's heart breaks,she hadn't seen him laugh since their time together in the foundry…It was really over.

But there were still missions to be fought and the City still needed protection.

They didn't talk like they used to but they still had Big Belly Burger night on Friday’s.

She didn't see him as much though.

He was so busy being the mayor and his other activity with the team was taking any time that was left.

And so it came, that she could go days without seeing him.

The last time had been two weeks ago.

She had to go away for work.

 

* * *

 


	3. " Sadly, I do not dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. I'm nervous for S5 of arrow . This story is how I would like them to get back to Gever. The ending comes fluff and everything I would like to happen but probably will never happen. The songs remind me of Olicity . Thank you for my amazing Beta <3
> 
> Charlotte used to live in Gotham. She's only been in the city for a year. And she does the news about government corruption she is that kind of News presenter. And she's not into gossip so she's not read up on Felicity. I just wanted to clear that up. That's why she doesn't know if Florence is Felicity's daughter . 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song bye labrinth jealouss  
> http://youtu.be/50VWOBi0VFs

 

 

I'm jealous of the rain  
That falls upon your skin  
It's closer than my hands have been  
I'm jealous of the rain  
I'm jealous of the wind  
That ripples through your clothes  
It's closer than your shadow  
Oh, I'm jealous of the wind, 'cause  
I wished you the best of  
All this world could give  
And I told you when you left me  
There's nothing to forgive  
But I always thought you'd come back, tell me  
All you found was heartbreak and misery  
It's hard for me to say,  
I'm jealous of the way  
You're happy without me  
I'm jealous of the nights  
That I don't spend with you  
I'm wondering who you lay next to  
Oh, I'm jealous of the nights  
I'm jealous of the love  
Love that wasn't here  
Gone for someone else to share  
Oh, I'm jealous of the love, 'cause  
I wished you the best of  
All this world could give  
And I told you when you left me  
There's nothing to forgive  
But I always thought you'd come back, tell me  
All you found was heartbreak and misery  
It's hard for me to say,  
I'm jealous of the way  
You're happy without me  
As I sink in the sand  
Watch you slip through my hands  
Oh, as I die here another day  
'Cause all I do is cry behind this smile  
I wished you the best of all this world could give  
And I told you when you left me  
There's nothing to forgive  
But I always thought you'd come back, tell me  
All you found was heartbreak and misery  
It's hard for me to say,  
I'm jealous of the way  
You're happy without me  
It's hard for me to say,  
I'm jealous of the way  
You're happy without me. 

 

She's pulled back into the conversation by Oliver:” Charlotte, this is Felicity.”

“So nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. Oh, and I love your new app.”

“Thank you. I'm working on a new one at the moment.”

Felicity turns to Jonathan:” This is Oliver and his…” Her voice catches a little.

Charlotte, oblivious to the emotional turmoil inside Felicity, jumps in:” Hi, I’m his girlfriend.”

“ Nice to meet you. This is my daughter Florence.” Jonathan replies as he picks Florence up.

“ Hi, you’re the mayor” Florence says in her cutest little girl voice while batting her lashes at Oliver .

Oliver smiles at the little girl. She's so cute with her blond hair and blue eyes.

“ I am indeed. And you are wearing the cutest frozen outfit I’ve ever seen.”

From the corner of his eye, Oliver can see Felicity's hand twitching.

She’s rubbing her finger, just where the engagement ring he gave her used to be.

He hadn’t notice they shared the same nervous tic until Curtis brought it to his attention.

The conversation flows easily, people are speaking about trivial, innocuous things like the weather and what Oliver’s next mayoral duty will be.

Diggle and Lyla join the conversation.

Sara is happily playing with Florence when Charlotte inadvertently puts her foot in her mouth:”Felicity, is this your daughter?” she asks looking at Florence having fun with Sara.

Felicity tenses:”No” She looks at Oliver desperately trying to hold back the tears that are about to burst forth.

He's the only one who knows that the spinal injury affected her womb, leading to her infertility.

Felicity and Oliver exchange a knowing look and she realises straightaway that he’s thinking of the fact that she can't have children and that he blames himself.

Florence saves the day by interrupting:”Daddy go! I need to go pipi.”

Jonathan looks at his daughter:”Of course honey, I'll take you.”

Felicity seizes the opportunity :”It’s OK, I’ll take her, Jonathan.”

“Thank you! Last time was a bit awkward since I had to go to the women's bathroom” he sighs relieved and proceeds to chuckle loudly.

Everybody joins in and laughs with him.

Oliver, though, can't take his eyes off Felicity as she walks away from him.

An hour later, everybody is dancing and Felicity's in Jonathan arms.

She catches Oliver's look, she remembers that look. She remembers it from when she was with Ray.

It can’t be, can it? She shakes her head. No, no, no, she's not going back there! She's happy.

Oliver is watching the couple dance while Charlotte is talking to one of her colleagues.

Diggle shares a look with him, a knowing smile crossing his handsome face.

Suddenly Oliver’s attention is taken away from Sara doing the daddy dance as Thea walks up to him:”Care to dance, Ollie?”

“You know I don't dance, Thea”

“Big Brother, you need to stop staring at her. It's creepy! Besides, I told you months ago, you need to make a move.

But did my big brother listen?

Of course not, your stubborn little self wouldn’t allow it".

He looks away from Felicity.

God, this woman knows him too well.

She had noticed him watching her:” Speedy, stop it! I’m with Charlotte now.”  
he replies, more to reassure himself than anything else.

Thea gets in front of him and starts poking him in the chest;” She’s not the one you can’t live without.

She not the One! you big oaf!” she says and walks off.

When did his little sister get so wise?..

But Felicity is happy and that's all that matters.

It kills him to see her with another man this time last year, they had been engaged…

But he was taking full responsibility for his mistakes and she'd forgiven him.

She even had attempted to take part of the blame, telling him she had made mistakes as well.

  
She should've given them more time but had been too hot headed for that.

She had tried to explain that it just reminded her too much of when her dad had lied to her and then left the next day.

Those old wounds would never heal.

Her seven year old self had promised herself that she would never ever let a person hurt her this way again.

He remembers when Donna had told him that when Felicity loved, she loved wholeheartedly.

But she had also said that Felicity only had half a heart to give away since her father had taken the other half when he left them.

And then it turned out that Donna had lied.

She had kicked out Felicity’s Father.

Ever since Felicity's relationship with her mum was shaky at best.

He talked to Donna nearly every week .

In the beginning, it had been to find out how Felicity was doing.

Yes, they were still working together at the foundry but it was not the same anymore and he needed to keep in touch somehow.

He's brought out of his inner monologue by a beautiful woman asking:” Would you dance with me, Mr Queen?” She is clearly flirting with him.

He gives her his best mayor face:” Sadly, I do not dance.” She walks off mumbling:” Great!” under her breath and soon finds another person to dance with.

He starts walking around the ballroom, listening to other people's conversation when suddenly his interest is piqued.

An old couple in their sixties is relating a story.

They are standing close to each other, one supporting the other, physically as well as mentally:” Oh yes, do you remember darling, when we both danced under the stars while living in New Zealand.

That's when I knew, she was mine forever and always.” The old lady smiles adoringly at her husband when she notices Oliver.

He smiles:”How are you tonight, Mrs Parker?” She laughs:”Oliver Queen! you do not need to call me Mrs Parker.

I've known you since you were in diapers.

You used to play with my Abigail.”

Oliver remembers:” How is Abigail these days?” “Oh, she's fine.

She's just had my first grandchild.” She gets a picture of a beautiful little baby out of her purse and shows it to him.

He takes a look at the picture and smiles:”She’s beautiful!”

“Her name is Hazel.

And this is my daughter’s wedding picture.” She gets out another picture.

He takes it:”Your daughter looks radiant and her husband looks like a good man”

“They met when they were travelling through New Zealand.”

The words trigger something and Oliver's mind swings back to a memory of Felicity and him dancing beneath the stars.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been split into because I like having a chapter done so I can post next week or the week after. If you read my story the vow I'm trying to get it done and finished I'm nearly there. The New Year kiss will be next and I want it to be finished by New Years. LOL . :)


	4. Now and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have started writing this before I knew what was going on in season five I heard whispers. Felicity having a boyfriend and Oliver with a reporter. And in my mind I thought they would get back together again 5x09 . I have no hope for that in the TV show . I'm not going to get into the TV show . One because this is going to be where I think a lot of us are going to go for our Olicity fix. This story has nothing to do what's going on in the story is on the TV show right now. So what happened is just what I would love to happen. But thank you to my amazing beta and I hope everybody enjoys it . And keep thinking positive About olicity .

<https://youtu.be/NjtAY0wRXg0> 

  
I love seeing you happy  
I miss seeing that smile  
It's been such a long time  
And although I don't have you  
I know now that I need to  
And somehow make you mine  
And I won't lie  
It's hard seeing you with him  
'Cause I know he can't hold you like I can

Someday maybe when we're old and gray

We could be in love once more  
Till then I won't give my love away  
Darling, I'm forever only yours

I remember that love song  
I sang every word wrong  
But you didn't mind  
No, no  
And I'll admit that I miss you  
But only if you do  
'Cause you know that I'm shy  
And I can't lie  
It's hard seeing you with her  
'Cause I know she can't love you like I can

 

 

  
-(Flashback New Zealand Oliver and Felicity's travels)-

They were both sitting on the beach looking at the stars.

Felicity stands up:”dance with me.” she murmurs holding out her hand to him.

She was wearing a beautiful sundress with flowers in her hair and she had this beautiful tan that made her skin glow like she was a little fairy, his own little pixie.

He smiles at her:”You know I don't dance”. She pouts, bends down:”Please” than kisses him.

He gets up:”Felicity Smoak, I would do anything for you.” he whispers in her ear as he starts dancing with her. “The stars are so beautiful” Felicity whispers into Oliver chest.

“When I was on the island, the stars use to shine so beautifully.

It's probably the only thing I missed when I came back.” They look into each others eyes and smile, content, savouring this shared intimate moment.

“Oliver! you little liar, you are a brilliant dancer.”

“My mum made me take dance lessons.”

She smiles:”My mum tried to make me take some too but I was too interested in trying to fix the light fixtures and the stereo.”

Felicity was just gazing into Oliver’s eyes when he says:”Felicity! you just missed the shooting star.” She turns her head and then her entire body so he ends up facing her back.

His arms come instinctively around her and she leans her head on his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head:” I love you” he whispers

“I love you too, more than know” Oliver starts kissing down her neck and pulling her sundress up.

“Oliver! we shouldn’t. This is a public beach.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty, I own this beach.

It was one of the assets that Isabel couldn't get her hands on” the contempt he has for that woman surrounds him every time he says her name.

But when he starts sucking on her ear though all thoughts of Isabel, or any other thought for that matter, is blown away and she gives into the delicious sensations that only Oliver can bring up in her.

He is pulls her sundress over her head.

She's not wearing a bra and panties, a slight shiver runs through her body but not because she’s cold…

Her nipples are like hard little pebbles, emphasising the roundness of her breasts.

Her face is flushed.

Oliver lets out a growl and turns her around. “Oliver Queen, are you excited I've been naked the whole time under this sundress.” she whispers seductively.

  
A quick motion like only he is capable of and her back hits the blanket Oliver had laid out when they were looking at the stars earlier.

Even when he’s excited and rough, he is thoughtful as he carefully places her so she's not near the wine and cheese board they had eaten from earlier.

In no time, they are both naked.

They look into each others eyes as he carefully pushes into her.

She tries to remain quiet, aware that they are on an open accessible beach, but her body thinks different.

Her hips rise to meet his plunging cock and pleasure courses through her belly, making her channel clench.

She can’t hold it in anymore:” harder, Oliver, please…Fuck me” Felicity is clinging to his shoulders and he nearly loses it when he hears her beg but he carries on at a punishing pace.

He loves that dirty side of her, that comes out when she is really excited and he’s gonna be damned if he doesn’t give her the pleasure she deserves before he gets his release.

Felicity is scratching his back now, it's one of the things she loves doing to him.

He kisses her lips and starts moving down towards her breasts.

He lightly bites one nipples, then sucks on it.

She lets out a whimper:” Yes! Oliver do it again”. He switches his attention to the other one, licking, biting, sucking.

He looks down and watches his dick pumping into her. It’s so hot.

This incredible woman is his.

God, she looks beautiful.

The moonlight is casting a white light around her, making her look like an angel.

All of a sudden she flips them around and starts riding him.

He loves when she's on top.

The view of her breasts jumping up and down makes him hornier, if that’s even possible.

And the fact that she controls his pleasure makes him nearly come then and there.

He can feel the little tremors announcing her impending orgasm.

His hand moves down to her clit and starts rubbing: around, around, press.

She loves that rhythm.

Within minutes, she screams out his name.

She starts increasing her tempo when she bends and bites down on his nipples.

He loves it and his release sweeps over him.

His little minx got him by surprise and he suddenly realises that he loves this woman with all his heart, he will never tire of her, she will always find ways of surprising him, yes, he might as well face it once and for all: he’s a goner.

He belongs to her as she belongs to him.

Now and forever.

-(End of Flashback)-

Oliver is brought back by Mrs Parker's husband saying:” Oliver! it's so nice to see you again.”

“Indeed it is,Mr Parker.”

“Where is your lovely Felicity? I’m still in awe of how she got the Wi-Fi on our laptop to work so perfectly that we can Skype with our daughter anywhere in the world.”

He doesn't correct Mr Parker:”She is around here somewhere…There she is is” he answers pointing to her still dancing with Jonathan.

The song ends and they make their way towards Oliver and the Parkers.

Felicity hugs them:” Mrs Parker, Mr.

Parker! It’s so nice to see you again”

Mrs Parker looks at Felicity date expectantly.

He smiles:” May I introduce myself.

My name is Jonathan Peason

I’m Felicity’s boyfriend”

“Very nice to meet you.”

Mr Parker looks confuse:” but I thought you were in engaged to Oliver?”

Mrs Parker takes it in strides:” Honey, I told you they split up.”

She smiles at Felicity and Oliver:” He forgets things… But never our anniversary! do you, honey.”

“That’s right. Because I was smart enough to do it on Christmas Day.” He winks at mrs Parker.

Mrs Parker smacks his arm playfully:”You shouldn't say that.

what will they think of us now!”

“ The love they have for each other is so cute” Felicity thinks.

“Thank you, sweetie! Who knows, maybe one day you’ll have just that as well”.

Oh great, she had said that out loud…again.

  
“So, what do you do for a living?” Mr Parker asks Jonathan

“I’m the DA of Star City” he replies with a smile.

“Oh I need to talk to you about somebody I know wants to get into that thing…I mean field” Mrs Parker jumps in.”So my Friend Eunice has been bugging me for ages about studying law.

But she is 70 years old and I keep saying to her: “Eunice” I keep saying”you are too old to start this kind of endeavour” “she walks away holding Jonathan’s arm, dragging him with her.

He turns around, smiles and shrugs helplessly at Felicity “ I guess I'm just going to be with Mrs Parker for a while”.

  
Felicity smiles:”I’ll be here waiting.”

Mr Parker chimes in:” This song is lovely! Oliver, you should ask Felicity for a dance”

Felicity, drinking from her glass of champagne, chokes and starts coughing profusely.

She looks over to Oliver. He smiles:” Mr Parker, you are very right. Felicity, would you grant me the pleasure of this dance?” he asks in his most suave voice presenting his hand.

The very romantic 19th century gesture and words are not lost on Felicity as she smiles and takes his hand: “ With the utmost pleasure, my dear sir”

They make their way to the middle of the dance floor and Oliver puts his hands on Felicity’s waist.

She puts her hands on his shoulder.

They've not been this close in ages.

Sparks seems to fly around them.

They start dancing and the song is the one that was playing when they moved into their house in Ivytown.

The memories return with a vengeance for both of them:

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself

Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast

Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

They just stand there dancing, soaking the words in.

Oliver remembers Felicity singing this song all the time when they were in Ivytown. “I think Mr and Mrs Parker are trying to set us up” Felicity says wistfully, enjoying the warm, cozy feeling of being in Oliver’s arms.

He looks down at her and gives her his best Felicity smile as Diggle and Roy call it.

It’s like they ‘re alone in the world, only the two of them exist in that moment in time.

They can't hear anything else.

They are the only two people in the room…

 


	5. It’s ok, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> And the song is beautiful and I love it and it just reminds me of Olicity . All the songs I put remind me Olicity good or bad. I can't find the song on YouTube but it is on Spotify. They are country great and the English and I have seen them and I love them.

The Shires - Desperate Lyrics | MetroLyrics

My heart still skips a beat  
When you look at me  
You don't even know the things you do, do you  
You can still take me by surprise  
And keep me up all night  
Is it crazy i'm still crazy after all this time  
I'm desperate, for your love  
Is lit up inside me now  
There's a fire that never burns out

I'm desperate, to tell you that

After all of the years we've been through  
I'm still desperate for you  
They said we'll have our date  
but sunset never came  
and i want you more than ever, yes i do  
and i still shiver when you touch me  
I never get enough  
Is it crazy i'm still crazy after all this time  
ohhh  
I'm desperate, for your love  
Lit up inside me now  
There's a fire that never burns out  
I'm desperate, to tell you that  
After all of these years we've been through  
I'm still desperate for you  
I'm still desperate for you  
oooh oh oh x3  
I'm desperate, for your love  
Lit up inside me now  
There's a fire that never burns out  
ooohhh  
I'm desperate, for your love  
Lit up inside me now  
There's a fire that never burns out  
I'm desperate, to tell you that  
After all of these years we've been through  
I'm still desperate for you  
Desperate for you  
Mmmmm

 

  
Suddenly, Oliver feels a tug on his trousers.

He looks down and it's little Sara holding out her arms to him, smiling expectantly.   
   
Felicity bends down:”Would you like to dance with him, honey bee?”   
   
She smiles and nods vigorously “Yes, Ollie dance with me”   
   
Oliver looks at her:”What’s the magic word?” he asks affectionately. “please?..” she says hesitantly.

  
Felicity kisses tenderly the top of Sara’s head and walks away, not noticing that Oliver hasn't taken his eyes off her.   
   
Sara steps on Oliver's shoes, she giggles and her happiness is so infectious Oliver can’t help but smile.

He starts rocking back and forth with her, letting her laughs fill his heart.

It’s so good to be able to forget everything for a moment and just…be happy.

  
A few minutes later, Sara let’s out a big yawn:”Oh, oh, someone is very very tired” “ No, no, no” replies little Sara not very convincingly.

Diggle and Lyla, always keeping an eye on their daughter, step in and decide it’s time to go home.    
   
A short while later, Oliver gets a text from Diggle:” made it home.

Sara wants you to go and see Beauty and the Beast with her and the new Disney movie with Felicity.:)”  
   
“Okay. It's a date” Oliver texts quickly back.  
   
When Oliver looks up, he finds Charlotte standing next to him:” Did John and Lyla go home?”   
   
He smiles at her:” Yes.

Sara was tired” 

   
Suddenly Oliver’s senses go in alarm mode.

He can hear somebody say “ please, help me, help me!

she's not breathing”.

He rushes through the crowd, Felicity lies on the floor, clutching her throat.

Her eyes are already swollen shut and she is suffocating.

  
“Do you want me to take her to the emergencies?” Charlotte asks Jonathan He looks at his daughter, she is crying.

“Yes, thank you” he replies worried 

  
Oliver knows immediately what has happened:”She's allergic to nuts.

Where’s her EP pen?

She always carries it with her!” he asks  
   
“I don't know.”   
 Oliver is freaking out but he’s stroking Felicity's face:” It’s ok, baby.

Stay with me.

Everything’s going to be ok” he whispers soothingly as her eyes are closing. 

  
He takes Felicity's hand and places it on his chest:”

Follow my breathing. Try it”

  
He's never seen such a worry in her blue eyes.

He shouts out:” Call 911! Does anybody have an EP pen?

Can somebody find her purse!”   
 

Within seconds, Mrs Parker is next to him:” I've got it.”

Oliver doesn't think twice.

 

He grabs the purse and gets the EP pen out.

He quickly gets his pocket knife out and cuts her dress open.

Her bra is showing but he has switched to extreme focus mode.

At the moment, everybody other than her is blocked out.

Even Thea asking if Felicity is okay doesn’t register on his radar.

  
His focus is on Felicity and Felicity alone.

  
He takes the EP pen and stabs it straight into her the heart.

Normally, he would have gone for the thigh but her allergic reaction was getting worse and he didn’t want to take any chances.

  
Within moments, he can see her breathing slowly getting better.

He puts his head to her forehead:” I can't lose you.” he whispers as he is stroking her face, wiping her stress tears delicately away.

She gives him a week smile.  

He kisses her forehead :”I can’t lose you.” he repeats forgetting that Charlotte and Jonathan are there.

The whole ballroom has gone quiet and is watching them, fascinated, as the events unfold. 

  
But he only has eyes for one person and that's Felicity.   
   
He picks her up, cradling her to his chest, stroking her hair.

He is well aware that this is not necessary.

But he has to feel her against him, feel her heart beating, smell her fragrance.

He knows it’s selfish.

They are not together anymore but he just wants her close to him …he needs her close to him.   
   
He takes a deep breath.

She’s okay, she's safe now.

Just thinking what might have happened makes him so angry!

This would've never happened if they were together.

He had specifically told the caterers that they could not use any nuts!

Someone would be in big trouble tomorrow.  
   
Charlotte is just standing there, watching Oliver save Felicity's life.

She hears what he says and it suddenly strikes her: she does not have Oliver’s heart, Felicity does.

Everything falls into place and makes sense suddenly, the way he was watching her all night and the way they were dancing together; it was like watching long lost lovers reconnect. 

  
But Charlotte didn’t become the anchor of the 8 O’Clock news being a frail little wallflower.

She wouldn’t give up so fast, you could love two people and in time Oliver would love her, she would make him, just the way she'd fallen for him.

She had fallen so hard…  
   
The paramedics come rushing in, one of them attends Felicity while the other prepares the stretcher.

“We’ll take you to the hospital now.

Do you have anybody you want to come with you”   
“I'm her boyfriend” Jonathan says stepping closer.

Pain shoots up Oliver’s spine as if he’d been shot.

He realises that he wants to be with her, he’s the one who knows how to make her feel better when she has had an allergic reaction. 

  
Jonathan looks at the Nanny:” Do you think you can take Florence home?”

“No, daddy, I wanna stay with you.”

  
Jonathan is not surprised by the toddlers reaction.

He knows his daughter doesn't like being away from him. 

  
“Sweetie, when you get home, can you draw a picture for Felicity?

I’m sure it will make her feel better.”

  
The little girl’s eyes brighten:” Yes daddy, a get well card just for Fissity" 

  
She jumps up kisses him:” Bye, Fissity” she smiles and waves goodbye with her little hand.   
 Oliver’s just standing there awkwardly.

He hasn't let go of Felicity's hand. 

The paramedic look from Oliver to Jonathan:”

Okay…Ummm, Mr Queen, we need to take her to Star City Memorial now” Oliver realises he still has Felicity’s hand in his. 

Jonathan grabs Felicity’s wrist and starts pushing Oliver slowly away:” I will see you there, Oliver” 

“ Yes…yes, of course” he releases her hand and watches as Jonathan walks next to the stretcher towards the vehicle.

The doors shut and it hits him: He hasn't got the right to go with her anymore. 

He lost that right when he lied to her.

He suddenly feels very very tired.  
   
Charlotte comes up next to him:”Come on, we’ll follow in the car”. 

She can see the worry on his face.

They drive to the hospital.

The awkward silence weighs heavily on Charlotte but she refuses to start chattering away just to fill the void that seems to become bigger and bigger inside of her.

Oliver doesn’t utter a single word during the whole trip.

He seems miles away, rubbing his fingers together and looking every 2 seconds at his phone. 

She doesn't know why they broke up but she’s sure now that it wasn't him doing the break up. 

Jealousy starts creeping up, a part of her wants him so desperately to look at her the way he looks at Felicity.

Maybe in time…   
   
They make it to the hospital as fast as possible.

Charlotte needs some air and excuses herself to get some flowers for Felicity.

Oliver just nods and goes to find Felicity’s hospital room.

He knocks and opens carefully the door upon hearing her subdued:”Come in”.

Felicity lies on the bed in the hideous hospital gown everybody hates.

But to him, she is beautiful, his ray of light shining through the darkest hours of his past and present.

  
She smiles:”Hi there!” then she giggles hoarsly:” Reminds me of when we were in Bali” 

  
Oliver smiles back:”Yeah, and what a treat that was!” he looks around “where’s Jonathan?”   
   
“He's gone to get a coffee. It really shook him up to see me not breathing and stuff.”   
   
Felicity looks over Oliver’s shoulder and her smile sort of dims.   
   
Charlotte is standing there with a bunch of flowers:”I hope you're okay”   
   
“Sure, I'm fine now. Some of the chocolate in the chocolate fountain had nuts in it.”   
   
Listening to her words, Oliver remembers what he did with the chocolate fountain he got for Felicity when they lived in ivy Town.

Felicity knows exactly what he's thinking and she smiles back at him.

  
( Flashback to Ivytown chocolate fountain)-    
   
Felicity opened the door.

A delicious smell permeated the air of their home and she felt safe and at peace immediately.

Oliver was standing in the kitchen melting something, he turned around and smiled at her. 

‘It smells divine in here” she said trying to look over his shoulder.

  
He kissed her on the cheek and then on the lips.

What started as a welcome back peck turned rapidly into more as Oliver deepens the kiss until they have to stop to get some air.

‘How was the lunch with our neighbours?” he asks breathing heavily.  

“She's bought us a slow cooker, she says it's amazing to do eggs in.

And she bought me an omelette book.

She said something about when she was pregnant that's all she liked.” she licks her lips and sighs deeply.

“Do I look fat and pregnant?” Felicity asks sheepishly. 

  
He smiles:”No.” he replies then proceeds to kiss her again “maybe one day though… “  
She smacks him playfully, turns away and runs to open the fridge door :” Are you suggesting that I'll be fat one day?

 

you’re really mean! I think I’m going to have a glass of orange juice.

I’m not kissing mean men” she says playfully.

He smiles, just grabs her with his incredible reflexes and starts kissing her again.

She giggles and melts into his arms.

  
 They emerge a while later from the kitchen all hot and bothered but in a really good mood.

That’s when she starts talking about chocolate fountains.

Saying how good there were for parties. 

“Maybe we should try one next week at the  barbecue we invited the neighbours to.

But I think you might have to use the slow cooker she bought us.” Felicity declares making a face.

Oliver smiles:”It’s ok.

I’ll do some chicken.

Now I want you to go upstairs have a nice bath and then I have a surprise for you.”  

“You know how I feel about surprises.” 

“You'll like this one” he says thinking of the ring he's got in his pocket. 


	6. Sex with........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a flashback it takes off from the last chapter. Thank you to my amazing beta. 
> 
> And songs what I choose just remind me of Olicity. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nathan Sykes - Over And Over Again

<https://youtu.be/7eiv5aElMZs>

  
From the way you smile to the way you look  
You capture me unlike no other  
From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took  
And suddenly we had each other

And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do, and I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you  
Over and over again  
Over and over again

From the heat of night to the break of day  
I'll keep you safe and hold you forever  
And the sparks will fly, they will never fade  
'Cause every day gets better and better

And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do, yeah, I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
I promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you  
Over and over again  
Over and over again

Girl, when I'm with you I lose track of time  
When I'm without you you're stuck on my mind  
Be all you need till the day that I die  
I'll love you  
Over and over again

So, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No-one else will do, yeah, I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I love you

Over and over again

Yeah, over and over again

Over and over again

 

 

 

After having a lovely bath, Felicity comes out of the bathroom.

It's very quiet in the house. 

She walks to the bedroom.

She opens the door and finds a naked Oliver with a bouquet of red roses placed strategically in front of his sex. 

  
She smiles:” What’s this for?” she asks pointing at the roses

He walks towards her:” Today is our “3 years ago I walked into your office and it changed my life” anniversary”

She grins:” I thought you forgot.” 

“Never”.

He starts kissing down her neck, dropping the flowers. 

He whispers in her ear:” why do you still have your bathrobe on?”

She smiles seductively and drops it.

Oliver’s breath catches.

She is wearing the sexiest lingerie he has ever seen. 

  
 His eyes wander, mesmerised, up to her breasts.

The bra has a little bow in the middle and cups her breasts perfectly.

It is all black lace and he can see her rosy nipples peeking through, it looks spectacular against her creamy skin.

When he drops his eyes to her panties, he swallows hard. 

The tiny thong hugs her hips just the right way and the two thin black straps look like there is almost nothing there.

She walks towards him swaying her hips seductively. 

  
 All thoughts vanish from his brain, the ring, the chocolate, everything.  

  
 He starts taking purposeful strides towards her and has her up against the wall sucking her lips in no time.

Only inches separate them.

It makes her aware of how much taller, how much bigger he is.

She isn’t afraid though.

Unlike other muscular men, Oliver isn’t a bully, he has a sense of chivalry, of honour about him that makes him so hot!

She can feel his warm hands unhooking her bra.

He leans forward, squeezes her breasts lightly as his mouth opens over one nipple.

He sucks it into his mouth and she feels his teeth clamp down on the skin around the taut tip.

He doesn't hurt her but he has a good grip.

She wonders for a split second if he is going to bite her but his tongue starts to slide across her nipple and he sucks on her harder.

She lets out little whimpers of pleasure.

It feels as if her breast is connected directly to her clit.

Almost instinctively she wraps her legs around his back locking her ankles together, her heels digging into his firm ass.

He picks her up effortlessly and walks to the bed.

He drops her on it.

That’s when she notices the chocolate and the machine.

She raises an eyebrow:”Sooo, what are you going to do with that Oliver?” she whispers in her most sexy voice . 

 

“I want you to strip. Now!” he commands.

She loves his Arrow voice when in the bedroom. 

She proceeds.” And now, close your eyes”.

When she complies, she feels a piece material going over her eyes: a blindfold:

”Are you okay with this?”

“I'm fine.”

“Remember, you can end this at any given moment.

Just say so.

OK?” “OK”  
 Now that her eyesight was gone, she was listening with renewed intensity to every little sound he was making.

He was moving about the room, getting something.

She felt the bed dip and Oliver was back at her side again. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispers into her ear.

“Yes” she barely managed to speak, she was so excited.

He nibbled on her ear:” I’m going to pour something on you and we’re going to play a game.

Do you want to play a game, Felicity?”

“Yes“ God, it was turning her on beyond belief, having him calmly explain the things he was going to do to her, holding all the control.

She felt a warm liquid being poured on her breast running slowly down her tummy right to her pussy. 

“What is this, Oliver?” He grabbed her finger and ran it through the chocolate to her breast.

She felt her finger graze her nipple and it hardened immediately in response.

“I love you nipples, Felicity.

So sensitive, so responsive” When he brought her finger to her lips, she tasted chocolate.

She smiled remembering she had told him that she would love to be dipped in chocolate and eaten by him.

“I can't believe you're actually doing this.” 

Suddenly she could feel Oliver’s tongue and lips on her breast again.

“Oliver…so good” It was insane how she reacted to him.

No man had ever made her feel that way.

“I want to see you”.

That’s when he bit down and she let out a cry of pleasure.

He removed the blindfold.

She felt him slowly licking and nipping at every part of her body except her pussy.

She felt him licking slowly around her navel and shivers ran through her whole body.

She looked down and straight into his eyes.

He was watching her:

”Is it good for you, Felicity?”

“It’s brilliant” Her words came out as shaky breath.

He was so aroused his entire body throbbed.

He wanted to say the hell with it and plunge right into her pussy, chocolate and all.

But she deserved a special treat and he was going to give it to her or die trying. 

He kept coming back to that word, tender, because this moment was laden with it, a tenderness that they hadn’t shared until now.

He was touched that she would offer this to him and wanted her to know how much he loved her.

“I do” she whispered.

He had spoken aloud.

He would have smiled but his mouth was too busy at her pussy, lapping the confection from the smooth skin.

He drew out the process, gathering every bit of chocolate and every drop of her moisture on his tongue and licking his lips over the deliciousness of it.

By the time he thrust his tongue deep inside her she was panting and twisting her hips back and forth.

Her hands were clenching the sheets.

This had to be the best sex they’d ever had and they had done a lot of it.

When he removed his mouth from her clit and thrust two fingers inside her, she jerked hard enough to almost dislodge them.

Something inside her began building and building until it exploded and Felicity heard herself crying out, arching higher against Oliver’s relentless fingers.

Brilliant lights flashed behind her eyelids as the sensations overwhelmed her. “ FUCK  FUCK FUCKKKKK SO GOOD “.

It lasted until she could stand it no more and she fell, limp and shuddering against the sheets.

Slowly, her body regained its awareness and she realised his head was resting on her abdomen with his arms wound beneath her hips.

Her legs still lay open, the muscles burning from their impossible stretch.

“That was incredible, Oliver”

“Glad you liked it” he smiles

“I guess there was no point in me having a bath before now was there?” she giggled.

” I didn’t think it would get that messy”

he replied, laughing.

He smiled lovingly:” I wanted to do something special for us…for you.”

He thought of the ring in the champagne bottle.

Picking her up, he walked towards the bathroom. 

 

 

Pictures  -  https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/802244080117878788/photo/1

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thank you to my amazing beta who made this so much hotter than it was. <3


	7. He would fight for Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's no confusion this is still a olicity flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update . Oh my God did anybody love the heart eyes and the sexual tension last week on Arrow . This episode felt like the old episodes.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it and thank you to my beta.

So there's no confusion this is still a olicity flashback. 

A delicious smell of citrus wrapped around her as they entered the candlelit bathroom.

Flower petals were strewn over the floor and the bathtub was steaming with water. 

Oliver delicately let her slide into the water:’Hmmm, just what I needed. Will you join me?” she asked looking expectantly at him. 

He joined her in the water. 

He stretched himself as far as he could in the relatively small bathtub and held her back against his front. 

He started washing her leisurely, getting every little bit of stickiness of her body. 

She turned around:” That sure was an interesting way of enjoying dessert. 

I love chocolate but I think you haven’t gotten quite your share yet. 

It’s your turn” He broke out in sweat and not because of the warm water.

Her slender fingers found his hot shaft, sliding over the skin and stroking in a steady rhythm,. 

Oliver fisted his hands, digging his nails into his palms as he reached for every bit of control. 

Her touch was bad enough, but when she began to swirl her educated tongue around, he almost came undone. 

She stroked over his cock and his balls, following the path of her tongue with her fingers until he was sure he was at the absolute limit of his control. 

He was already so aroused from touching and licking her body. 

When she probed the slit at the head of his shaft he nearly came off the tub and water splashed over. 

He let out a growl:” God Felicity so good. 

I need to be inside you” “Ssh, ssh, shh. It’s okay.” 

She drew a line across the hard plane of his stomach with the tip of her tongue.

“Lie there for me, Oliver, and let me do the work.” 

She straddled him, opening her pussy with one hand while guiding him to her opening with the other. 

With an erotically painful slowness she eased herself down until he filled her completely, his passage eased by the moisture lubricating her walls.“

Give me your hands,” she demanded. 

He held them out to her and she threaded her fingers with his, balancing herself. 

Her gaze never left his as she began a sensual dance, slide and retreat, up and down, a steady, even rhythm that drove him even wilder. 

She smiled at him and licked her lips. 

They might have gone on for a long time this way, but he sensed her own orgasm rushing up from inside her. 

Her pace accelerated and he thrust his hips up to drive himself deeper, the leash breaking. 

Icy heat spread over his lower back, his balls tightened and strained, the walls of her cunt gripped him hard and they exploded together. 

They finished their bath and dried themselves thoroughly while teasing and giggling like teenagers. 

It was bliss.

“I think I’ve bathed enough for one day” she teased and went back into the bedroom.

“I’ll be right there.” he called after her, opening the drawer of the bathroom cabinet to get the ring out. Three minutes later, he walked out and towards the bed:” 

Felicity, I love you and I wanted…”

Felicity was lying on the bed, deeply asleep, lightly snoring. 

He sighed, sitting down next to her. 

Looking adoringly at her and pushed her head carefully to the side so she could stop snoring:” 

So so hot” she mumbled exhausted and he smiled, not able to believe that such an incredible woman was with him. 

He’d have to try the proposal again.

Maybe this time he’d try to hide it in a soufflé… 

\--------------------( End of Flashback)----------------------  
 Felicity remembers and looks wistfully at Oliver. 

She can see his eyes are dark and he remembers too. 

It's a little bit awkward. 

Felicity tries to make a joke to cover the unease and he pretends that he doesn’t notice anything until her blush has gone. 

When Jonathan comes into the room, he’s got Florence with him.   
 “Only two visitors at a time “ the nurse admonishes entering the room.   
 Oliver looks to Charlotte:” We were on our way anyhow. 

We just wanted to say hello”   
 Charlotte smiles back but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

She can tell Oliver doesn't want to leave Felicity but he should learn not to dwell. 

He is with her now.  

She is a little bit pissed. 

She can’t help but feel like an outsider in that room. 

It was like they were both in another world and she was looking in through a membrane of sorts. 

She shakes her head: He’s with you Charlotte not Felicity.   
 As they're walking away, he turns his head to the door again for one last glance. 

She notices and somehow she feels sorry for him but also angry. 

What was she going to do?

It takes Charlotte three days to decide that she needs to end it with Oliver. 

The main reason is that he is in love with Felicity. 

She doesn't think he's cheating but there's just something so strong going on. 

She’s a journalist, she recognises when she’s lost a battle. 

And this was a relationship she had no chance of ever winning against.  
 Once she had walked in on Oliver and Felicity having a heated argument in his office.   
 She had heard them while still in the hallway and had eavesdropped a little bit.  
 “I can't believe you did that ! It was so stupid and irresponsible”   
“My God! You're such a jerk” Felicity replied in an angry voice. 

“I have been with you for 5 years. 

I know my way around you. 

No, I mean the city. 

We had it under control Felicity.”

“ No, you didn’t, Oliver. 

I was the only one who could count cards and his type. 

So I was the only one capable of getting the information you needed.”

“You should have let Curtis do it”. 

“Are you kidding me? 

He is the worst liar on the entire planet and I'm pretty sure casino man wasn't gay! Plus, I was just his type. 

You didn't mind letting the new team go on a mission. 

So why can't I do things to help the team?” 

Charlotte had trouble hearing the conversation. 

Luckily Oliver’s secretary wasn't there. 

She looked around to make sure no one was watching but since it was lunchtime, everybody had  gone out. 

She put her ear against the door just in time to hear Oliver shout  
“You’re irreplaceable and I can't lose you. 

That man had you and he was going to hurt you.”

There was just silence from Felicity.  

Charlotte decided then to knock on the door and open the door without waiting for a reply. 

Oliver and Felicity were chest to chest, breathing heavily. 

Oliver’s head had turned:”I’ll be with you in a minute.” he had said with a forced smile. 

His eyes had been dark blue and his chest was heaving like he had just let out a big secret. 

“ Uhhh, hi Charlotte. I’ll be going“ Felicity mumbled and almost ran out. 

She should have known then and there.   
 She had set up a “we have to talk” date at a coffee shop.   
 She was already seated when he walked in. She smiled and  hugged him but didn't kiss him. 

He was confused:” Is everything okay?”    
She might as well bite the bullet and come clean fast.

“Oliver, I can see myself falling in love with you but I realise that you're in love with somebody else and I think you know it as well.” 

”What are you talking about, Charlotte? There’s nobody else”.

She gave him a sad smile:” I know that you’re not cheating. 

At least not physically but your heart belongs to someone else” He looked down at the floor:”I’m so sorry. 

I never wanted to hurt you.” 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it:”I’m moving to Gotham, Oliver. 

It's not because of you. 

I met old friend at the gala. 

He offered me a job and I took it.” 

“Still, I’m so sorry.” he said crestfallen. 

“Oliver, I know how you feel. 

I've made that mistake once and I've regretted it every day of my life. 

I wish I had followed my heart, then I would still be with the man I loved.”   
“What happened?” 

“I was too late. 

When I came back to him, he was already engaged to someone else. 

Oliver, you need to fight for her if you love her like I think you love her. 

Fight for Felicity!”   
 A week later, Oliver decided he was going to tell Felicity he still loved her and wanted her to give him another chance. 

He knew life was never simple but there were moments where you realised how much you loved somebody. 

That she was the only person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. 

She was worth waiting for. 

He would fight for her with all his strength and resolve.


	8. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Fights for Felicity and trying to earn her trust back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter a lot of stuff happens. Is a flashback and it's not Olivers and Felicity. I'm not every think is what it seems at the end of this chapter. The Sun has nothing to do with the chapter I just love it. Been listening to Ed Sheeran's album for the past three days and I can't get enough .

  
Ed sheeran  
"Hearts Don't Break Around Here"  
<https://youtu.be/20pAJPNaAyw>

She is the sweetest thing that I know  
You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low  
Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time  
Took my heart upon a one way trip  
Guess she went wandering off with it  
Unlike most women I know  
This one will bring it back whole  
Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead  
Oh my baby, lately I know

That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby  
I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here  
Oh yeah yeah yeah , yeah yeah yeah yeah

She is the river flow in Orwell  
And tin wind chimes used for doorbells  
Fields and trees and her smell, fill my lungs  
Spent my summer time beside her  
And the rest of the year the same  
She is the flint that sparks the lighter  
And the fuel that will hold the flame  
Oh roses roses laid upon your bed spread  
Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know

That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby  
I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here  
Oh yeah yeah yeah

Well I found love in the inside  
The arms of a woman I know  
She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home  
And I'm not scared of passing over  
Or the thought of growing old  
Because from now until I go

Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby  
I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here  
Oh yeah yeah

Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby  
I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here  
Yeah yeah yeah  
You know hearts don't break around here  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

 

 

Oliver was in his office on a Tuesday night.

He was going to tell Felicity that he loved her.   
Since having a near death experience, she'd been different with him.

Even if she didn't want to be with him, he still wanted to be her friend. He was going to apologise for everything he had done. 

And this time, he would mean it! The last time he had apologised, he hadn’t been sincere about it.

He had been sorry but he had known deep down that she would forgive him, that he could not lose her.

This time he was desperate, after months without seeing her, months missing the smell of her skin, missing her kisses, he had finally realised that she had moved on.

He had lost her! Charlotte kissed him but she never kissed his scars.

He missed the way Felicity would kiss them like they were something beautiful and also ramble about anything and everything.

How did he always end up messing up the best things in his life?

Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and think that their life in Ivy town that past year was just a dream.

The memories were even more painful then his time on the island. He couldn’t bear not being with her. 

He grabbed his phone and texted Thea:”Need to speak to you.”    
“What’s up Ollie? :)”  

  
“Will ring you”

  
He typed in her name and heard her familiar voice before the first ring was over.   
“Hi, Ollie. Are you in trouble?” “Yes and No.

I’m going to make dinner for Felicity tonight and tell her I love her and I’m not sure what I should do.

Any ideas?” There was a little silence before Thea answered: ”God, Big Brother, you're so lucky you have me.

Okay, so what you gonna do is a nice, simple dinner. No candles, just a friendship dinner.

You don't want to scare her away plus she is still going out with Jonathan.

You need to make her trust you again.

She barely speaks to me now and I wasn't in a relationship with her. We were close but nowadays she talks more to Curtis.

She doesn't even talk to Donna anymore.

We both made a mistake, Ollie. You by not telling her about William and me by saying you needed to protect him.

I can see where Felicity is coming from now. I was so upset after finding out about Malcolm.

If he knew it, she could have known as well. You could have protected William together.

She came to Verdant to get some wine one day and we spoke about everything.

She was so nice and she was one of the main reasons why I started to speak to you and mum.” 

  
Hmm, to him it sounded like Thea carried around her fair share of guilt over the situation.

He smiled, he loved the fact that he could always rely on his little sister to give him love advice.

It was Thea that had told him and made him realise that he could live with anybody but that it would never be what he had had with Felicity.

The thought of losing her was unbearable.  

  
A knock on the door snapped him out of his daydream; It was Alice, his assistant.  

  
“Mr Queen, your 9 o'clock is here.”  

  
“I'm on my way.” 

  
A few minutes later, he was in his meeting with the head of police and the StarCity General’s top doctor.

They were just about to start when a familiar cell phone ring tone chimed through the entire meeting room. Everyone grabbed their phone instinctively but it was the star M.D that issued an apology. “Sorry.

I can’t switch it off but I told them to call me only if there was the highest emergency…I have to take it”   
 “Of course. Don’t worry, take it.” replied Oliver 

“Dr Emerson speaking. What’s the emergency? Okay… yes, I'll be there straight away.

I'm sorry but I have to leave immediately. There’s been a very bad accident and they need every doctor on board”.  “Sure.

I hope everything will be okay.” there was concern in Oliver’s voice.

He didn’t know why but he felt uneasy about the news. “I should stop these silly thoughts and finish up this meeting as quickly as possible so I can get dinner ready for Felicity.

I’ll be making all her favourites: chicken stuffed with red pepper and chilli as main course and for desert her favourite ice cream that I’ll be making from scratch.” he thought to himself.

He felt like a little kid. He hadn’t been this nervous or excited in months.    
“Yes, hopefully.” Dr. Emerson commented as he rushed out.  

  
“Let’s take a break since our leading medical expert is not available anymore and reconvene at a later time-point” Oliver proposed looking around.

A universal nodding confirmed everyone’s endorsement and the meeting was adjourned.    
He was walking down the corridor to his office when he heard the TV.

Charlotte’s voice was coming through and he looked up to see her reporting a bad accident on the I23. “We are back with breaking news on the horrible accident that just happened on the I23.

Charlotte, what's happening at the moment?” “Steve, as you just mention, we have confirmed that there has been a huge pileup on the I23 just before exit 5.

So far, we’ve been told by police that 29 cars crashed into one another and wait… what is happening?” Charlotte turns around alerted by the screeching sound of brakes being hit at full force.

The camera pans out and you can see a truck coming. It’s obvious it’s not going to be able to stop in time.

It's going to hit the last car stopped in the lane.   
“Oh my God,I hope nobody is in that car!” the news anchor utters in a concerned voice.

Oliver’s heart sinks. He would recognise that mini cooper anywhere.

He would never forget that number plate or the colour of that car.

And he watches, horrified, as the little car gets hit by the truck. Time seems to stop.

The papers he was clutching fall on the floor and the coffee that Alice got him crashes on the floor in slow motion. This can’t be! 

  
He hears Charlottes voice:”Thank God, police and firemen are already on site.

Rescue operations are on the way by now. They’re getting people out.” “I'm just getting information that there have only been four fatalities.

There are a lot of people injured though. Will have more information as time goes on.

Oh! they’re starting to hand out some tea now.” Charlottes voice is barely registering but he can’t take his eyes from the TV screen, desperate to locate her.

And then he sees her.

He knows that blonde hair and would recognise it from a mile away.

The hair is covered in blood, it looks bad. No, no, no, he can't lose her! Not now that he's decided to fight for her.  

  
Memories of his father and all the people he's lost flood his brain and threaten to send him into a meltdown.

Tears are streaming down his face but he doesn’t notice.

Suddenly, his survival instinct kicks in, it’s as if all emotions are being drained out of his system.

He is pure intellect and instinct now. The predator and saviour he knows he can be.

Thanks to her..his Felicity.

She will NEVER be a memory, he will die before that happens.

He quickly grabs his motorbike keys and makes it to the hospital in record time.    
He runs in:”I’m here to see miss Smoak.

 

Can you tell me which room she is in?” The lady at the desk looks up and recognises him instantly:” Mr. Mayor, yes of course, let me check. She’s in critical, on the 11th floor”.

He rushes to the 11th floor, taking the stairs since the elevator would have taken too long.

The man at the desk seems to expect him:”Can you please tell me miss Smoak’s room number?”

“She's still in surgery but you can wait in the waiting room” replies the nurse and points to a little waiting room surrounded by glass walls.

He notices Jonathan sitting with his head in his hands. Curtis is there as well, he seems to have a couple of bruises but nothing too bad. 

Quentin is also present but what scares him the most is the look on Diggle face.

He braces himself. Diggle looks up;”Hey, man”.

“What happened, Digg?”

  
“Curtis and I were following her in my car when a Black SUV appeared out of nowhere and pushed her off the road.

Then shots started being fired. The bodyguards tried their best but were overwhelmed.

Curtis checked the license plate.

It belongs to some private security firm that provides bodyguards for wealthy people.

They are suspected of having ties to the Russian mob and most of their guys are Russian”   
“One of a man said we need to get the chip out of her back” Curtis added. 

  
“Why does she have bodyguards?”

  
Curtis, Diggle and Quentin exchanged an uneasy look.  

  
“About a week go she got a death threat.

She told us she felt like somebody was watching her. 

After what happened at the Gala with the nuts and stuff, we started taken the threat seriously and thought it was best for her to have protection.” 

  
“Why didn't anybody tell me?” Oliver said angrily ”I could have protected her.”   
Curtis looked down:”She didn't want you to worry.” 

  
Oliver felt like he had been stabbed directly into the heart.

She hadn’t wanted him to know, they just didn’t have that kind of relationship anymore.

  
“Did they succeed?” he asks, a catch in his voice. 

“They were halfway there but she started having heart problems, so they stopped and then the police came.” 

  
The sliding door of the surgery wing opens and a doctor in scrubs comes out.   
“Are you Miss Smoaks family?”

Four pair of eyes look up and say:”Yes!” in one voice.  

  
“I'm so sorry, Mr Queen, we tried but she lost a lot of blood…” 

  
Oliver heart stops, he falls to the ground:” No, no, no. It can’t be..” tears streaming down his face. 

She can’t be, I love her, she can’t be gone.” Diggle starts to cry, followed by Curtis and Quentin.

Jonathan was crying as well as for Oliver, he was a mess. Jonathan realises in that moment that Oliver is in love with Felicity.

The cries and whimpers coming from Oliver are so painful, it reminds him of when he lost Amy.

The elevator door opens and Thea sprints out.

She rushes to Oliver, tries to pick him up but he pushes her away, stands up and wobbles away.

She turns to Diggle:” What happened?” Diggle can’t utter a word.

Jonathan doesn’t think it’s his place to interfere. Finally Curtis says:” it's Felicity, she's gone.” “No!!!” Thea’s legs give way.

Diggle catches her and hugs her fiercely.    
Jonathan always knew that there was something between Oliver and Felicity.

He isn’t stupid, it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

Also their engagement had been front page for weeks.

After the undertaking, it had been too painful to live in Starling City, so he had moved away to Central City where Florence’s grandma lives. 

When word of the Green Arrow started spreading, he came back.

The Green Arrow had made him want to protect his city again, to contribute.

The memories of his wife were still painful and he would never forget her but trying to rebuild the city had given him purpose and taken his mind of the pain.   

He knew Felicity would never take his wife's place but he thought she could be a good role model for his daughter, Florence.

She had become his world and he had wanted Florence to become the center of Felicity’s world as well.

They had been together for a while now and he already had told her he loved her.

Felicity had only known about Florence for 2 months, he had been nervous at first but his sister had convinced him:” Jonathan, if you’re serious about that woman, you can’t keep this from her.

You need to tell her.”  So he had and that's when he knew he loved her .      
   
\-----------( Flashback Seventh-date)-------------  
   
Jonathan was nervous.

They had been on six dates now and he was going to tell her tonight.

He smiled. 

He was cooking dinner for her.

His daughter was with her aunt.

He was so nervous.

The doorbell rang.

He opened the door and his mouth went dry: She was stunning!    
It wasn’t a first date so she had opted for a more casual wear.

Still, her jeans hugged her figure perfectly and accentuated her backside.

He had always been an ass guy and boy, did she have a good butt.  

  
The evening was pleasant but he couldn't cook for his life and they ended up both laughing at the fact that both couldn't cook and probably would die of starvation if stranded on a deserted island.

They had to get takeaway since he’d burned everything.

Felicity took it in stride and just laughed it off.

They were sitting on the sofa and had just finished kissing:”Felicity?” “Hmm” “ I need to tell you something.

” Panic set in her eyes straightaway:” Oh my God! you're not married, are you? Or are coming out? are you gay?” 

  
He laughed:”No, I'm not gay, neither am I married.” 

  
“Shit, I was worried there for a moment” “Oh no, I said that out loud again, didn’t I?”.

He smiled:”Take a deep breath, it’s not that bad but I do have to tell you something.

I understand that it might make you uncomfortable but… “

He was cut off by her kissing him:”OK, all calm, tell me”.   
“I have a daughter.

She is five years old and her name is Florence.”   
She smiled:”OooK..well, that’s not what I had expected.” “I'd like you to meet her”.

He knew by the look on Felicity's face that she knew that this was a big deal for him.

They talked.

Both had been honest and told each other about their dating and their ex partners. 

She had confided in him a bit about Oliver but in a way he could tell it was still a sore subject for her. 

He had told her about that time he had started dating again and had met a woman.

He had made the mistake of introducing her immediately to Florence and she had gotten attached to her.

But it had been too much responsibility for her and she had moved back to England.

It broke his daughter’s heart. 

She kissed him:”I know how it feels.

My father left me when I was 7 years old .” she smiled wistfully. “I’d like to meet her.

But as a friend at first, I don't wanna confuse her.” Two months later, Felicity was his daughter’s best friend.

She hadn't caught on that Felicity was his girlfriend though.   
   
It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and he had had to go to work.

He was upset because he was meant to spend the day with his girls.

Felicity had slept over but nothing had happened.

He could sense that she was not ready. He knew about the accident and he didn't want to hurt her.

Felicity's fingers were very talented and they were enough for now.

His imagination was very fertile. On the other hand, his mouth was very talented.

So he made sure that she was always satisfied.   
   
He was talking to Oliver about a criminal that the Green Arrow had put in prison.

He was being released from prison for good behaviour.

“This man should not be released, Jonathan.

His name is Malcolm Merlyn and he is a dangerous psychopath.”

“That might be so, Oliver, but my hands are tied.

He obviously has a lot of money and I think he has been paying off people.

I can’t really prove it though.

I was thinking of asking Felicity to help me on that one.”

He could see a bit of anger in Oliver eyes, a bit of jealousy, but he was used to it.

“We need to make sure this man does not get released.” Oliver said, a dark tone in his voice.

“And we need to protect Felicity.

She's the one who got him in prison the first time around as well.” Jonathan could see there was something else Oliver wasn't telling him.

As John Diggle had put it: “Oliver and Felicity's relationship is very complicated”.

He had noticed at once that John had said relationship not friendship and it had stung a bit. 

   
He was brought back by Oliver saying:”I will get on finding out if there's anything I can do.”The man really seemed angry at this Malcolm guy.

That’s when he heard:”Daddy!!” He turned around and there was Felicity carrying Florence. 

Felicity was wearing a T-shirt that Florence had found while they were taking a walk together. “Daddy, look! The shirt.

We HAVE to get it for Felicity. It’s made for her, please, Daddy, please, please, please” He had laughed at his daughter’s insistence but was secretly pleased that they were having such a good relationship.

His daughter and Felicity had two things in common: They loved Frozen and Doctor Who. 

Felicity’s T-shirt sad: I need a doctor and his daughter’s: Keep calm I’m the doctor.

He smiled   
Felicity put Florence down:”Daddy, we just went to see penguins! I really really want one” she said in the cutest voice. 

“Sweetie, let’s see what Santa has in store for you.

You might get a teddybear but you got to be good.” Oliver’s secretary chimed in:” Would you like a lollipop?” Florence’s big blue eyes brightened:”

Oh yeah!” she looked at her daddy “May I have one?” “Yes, sweetie but only one.” She ran off with Oliver’s secretary.

He could still see her so he relaxed. 

  
Felicity smiled at him and kissed him:”Thought we could go out for lunch.” she turned around and smiled at Oliver:” How is Charlotte?” Oliver smiled back:”She’s fine.

She's in Central city at the moment.” Florence called out:”

Fissity! Daddy!” Felicity kissed Jonathan on the cheek:”

I'll just go and see what she wants and then we can all go for lunch.” “I think I'm done here anyway “

Jonathan smiled, looking at Oliver for confirmation. “Yes, we are indeed” Oliver replied.

Felicity walked off towards Florence. 

Jonathan was watching. Oliver wasn’t taking his eyes off Felicity for even a moment.

Jonathan smiled and turned his head when Florence began singing frozen to Felicity. “I love this woman so much.” he thought.

Turning back towards Oliver, he caught him staring longingly at Felicity with a smile, Jonathan realised, was reserved for her and her only. 

  
He looked back and the scene he saw melted his heart.

She was playing with Florence and it was so beautiful he could hardly believe that she was his.

Oliver coughed:”You have a beautiful daughter” all the while not taking his eyes off Felicity and Florence. “Thank you”

\--------------( Flashback end)------ ----------  
   
Jonathan was brought back by a loud sobbing.

It was Quentin Lance, he was on the floor crying.

A blonde woman was hugging him:”It’s OK, Dad, everything will be okay! you'll be okay.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I mean but there is a purpose for what happened.   
> The next chapter are we going to dive into Oliver feelings.


	9. Bratva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to get a little bit darker now. I was writing this when I was watching walking dead so I blame it on that and Oliver being in Russia. I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. Thank you to my amazing beta to . <3

Oliver just couldn't believe that she was gone, that she would no longer be in his life.

He would no longer smell her strawberry shampoo, or see her beautiful smile or eat her terrible food. 

She just had the most beautiful way of bringing happiness to his life. 

 

Stumbling to the elevator, he made his way to the bunker. He knew what he had to do: find who had done this. 

Find the bastard who had taken his light away. 

He would make him pay! He didn’t care if he lost his soul in the process. Without her, without his Felicity, he didn’t have one anyway.

 

God! Just when he was going to try to get her back and let her know that he still was in love with her. That he would always and forever love her. 

He couldn't remember the last time he kissed her and told her he loved her.   
He wanted to scream! Why? Why? Why? 

It was so unfair.   
Walking out of the arrow cave elevator, he marched to her desk. 

The fern is there and the red pen she loves to chew. His green jumper, that she still loved to wear, casually draped over her chair.

 

He had never commented on it but he was elated every time she wore it. Made him feel less creepy that he still had her purple jumper. 

The one she wore the day he told her about his secret and was bleeding in her car. It was still faintly smelling like her.

 

He smiles. 

It had gotten thrown in with his clothes and he had kept it, first without thinking anything of it and later, when she had left, with a determined purpose. Somehow still having her jumper meant it was not completely over. He missed her so much. What was he going to do without her in his life.

Collapsing on her chair with teary eyes, he looks up at her computer screens. Her “overwatch” program is still running. He types in the date and the time when she was on the run.

He watches as the black SUV drives up to her car and starts pushing her off the road. 

It's one of the worst things he’s ever watched.  
He sees people taking her out of the car, the pictures are grainy so he can't recognise any faces. 

There is the blonde hair he would recognise anywhere. That’s when it hits him. Who was the person in the mini on the motorway? he had been so sure it was her, that blonde hair….how could he have been so mistaken? he had to figure it out but for now he had to focus on catching the bastards who attacked his Felicity.

He stops the recording and zooms in on the number plate. He knows that one. That's a number plate only the Bratva uses. Yes, they were so overconfident that they had their own set of car plates. In any case, if Bratva was behind this, it wasn't good…not good at all.   

 

He knew that when he became mayor something bad would happen with the Bratva. They never missed an opportunity.  
His mind had been solely focusing on Prometheus. He had never thought about his ties to the Bratva.

 

He writes the number plate down with shaky hands. He knows where he needs to go and what he's got do. 

 

He knows that to be back in bed with the Bratva, he was going to have to become a man who Felicity would never love. Again.  
He had been killing again but he wasn’t torturing people anymore using his special set of skills that he got from the island and Bratva.  

 

When he came back from the island he was bad but the Bratva had made him worse.    
He lost himself while in the Bratva. He was Ollie but he could kill you without blinking or remorse. 

They gave him the nickname the beast. God, the things he had done back then were terrible. Thinking that he would have to go back to that made him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

Memories of Felicity, naked on his chest, saying that she would like 2 kids, flood his brain. He smiles "I'd like five."  
She hits him playfully "You're not the one who's pushing them out or carrying them around for nine months!" 

 

He is brought back to reality by the familiar sound of a text message popping up on his cell phone: it's a text from Thea.   
Ollie, please don't leave. 

Just stay, we love you. 

He can barely see the screen as he is crying again. 

He texts back: I love you too Speedy. I'm sorry, don't look for me. I don't want to be found. Love Oliver. 

Even writing it didn't feel real. 

He wished he was in a dream and he would wake up and they would still be in Ivy town happy and together. 

He was going to have to be very careful and dig deep into all he had learned about stealth operations and reconnaissance. 

First priority was the right person to approach, the connection who would allow him to reenter the Bratva. It was of the utmost importance that the person who killed Felicity didn't know he was back in the Brotherhood. 

Thinking for a while he finally settled on an alias he had used successfully before and that he was pretty sure wouldn't ring any alarm bells within the Bratva: he was Jonas Black again and he knew who to approach. 

 

At 10 p.m, he entered the Vanna, Star City's infamous Russian Bar. A man leans on the counter, Oliver knows he's with the Bratva because of the woman standing right next to him. 

 

"Kerry" he says with a tense voice.   
"Jonas" she replies with a Russian accent. 

"It's been such a long time. I wondered if you'd ever want that favour back from me." She whispers in a sexy voice. 

"Indeed, you owe me big time" 

She rolls her eyes:" Good God, it was ages ago, you need to get over yourself. Unless you're here for another rumble in the sheets." she smiles seductively   
"No, I most certainly am not" Oliver replies quickly in Russian. "I need your plane. I'll explain on the way"

The limousine stops on the tarmac, the woman launches another seduction attack:" You look so tense, Honey! 

Let me give you a massage. 

Are you sure I can't tempt you with a little delight under the sheets?" He just scoots over and opens the car door  
"No? Well, you were much more fun back then anyway. Now all you've got is a grumpy face."  

 

He just walks toward the jet:" I'm just an adult. Seems like you still have some growing up to do."

They got off the plane. That had been some of the longest hours of his life. God, he hated this city and the woman next to him.

 

Of all the people he had slept with, her and Isabel were the worst. She was basically the female version of him when he was Ollie. 

Throwing around her power and acting like a spoiled brat, a very deadly spoiled brat.

 

She taught him a lot about this city. This is where he became The Hood.   
She chooses that moment to kiss his cheek "Here's my number" she smiles as she slips a piece of paper in his palm. 

 

"I haven't had some rough sex in a while and I love when you're the beast." He grabs her throat " Do not ever fucking kiss me again." He knows he has to act and that she's testing him. 

She had always been very good at knowing how to push his buttons. She just smiles " my husband is coming to pick me up. 

He is a very jealous man and he wants to watch you do bad things with me." He knows she means sex. What a lunatic.  
He let's go of her and she walks to the black car.

 

He sees her smiling at the bodyguard opening the door. Great! More shenanigans. She's still playing her games.

 

He let's out a sigh of relief when the guy closes the door and her car speeds away. He gets his cell phone out and writes a quick text.

 

Half an hour later he hears:" My favourite American!" Anatoli notices immediately that something is very wrong. 

The light in his eyes has been taken away from him.   
"My friend, what happened?"

 

"Somebody in the Bratva killed..." he chokes " Felicity."   
"My friend! Your sunflower? Come on, I will help you."    
After a short ride into the city, they are sitting in Anatoli's office with a cozy fire burning in the fireplace.

 

"I did hear somebody was trying to make a move on your city but I said I didn't approve and wouldn't join. Seems like they didn't listen to me" Anatoli says in a angry voice. 

A picture of Felicity crosses his mind and he knows he would do anything to the person who killed her.  

 

He thought he had changed that he was trying to make his own light but he realised a while ago that Felicity was his light. 

 

"Now she's gone and I have no one" he says to Anatoli " Yes, I understand very well what I will have to do. 

There is no limit to what I will do to punish her murderer"  
"Okay, my friend, we will put you back into training." 

Anatoli starts walking to the door "let me warn you though. A lot has changed from the days when you were part of Bratva. We are even allowing women to become captains now." 

 

For 3 months, Oliver went back deep undercover into the Bratva. Then he was captain again. He knew his sister and Diggle were looking for him. He didn't want to be found. 

 

He couldn't live a normal life without Felicity, knowing

that her murderer was wandering around free and happy.   
He knew killing himself would not be what she would want. She probably would be really pissed at him for going back to the way he was on the island and in the Bratva. 

 

He numbs the pain by killing bad people.   
At the moment, he's doing terrible things to somebody who was selling children and babies. 

 

Anatoli just wants him to get the information where he is hiding the money. He knows there is something more that Anatoli is not telling him. 

 

But if there's one thing Oliver is good at, it's getting information out of people. He has an uncanny ability to find the weakness that will break a person down. And that's why it doesn't take him that long to find out that the Bratva has been trafficking children and babies for years. 

 

Seems like Anatoli is trying to get his organisation clean(er).   
Oliver turns to Anatoli:" Why are you changing now?" 

 

Anatoli just gives a nod to his second in command, Isaac, to get the man out. "My friend, times are changing and there is more money in technology and porn then there is in selling people.  

And what do you Americans say? Guilty conscience, I might have. My daughter Celine has just had her first baby and somebody was trying to take her away from my daughter. In that moment, I knew I had to change some things about the way we do business. "

 

It all made sense now. He understood why Anatoli wanted him to kill this man painfully.  

 

Anatoli pretending he was after the money when all he wanted was revenge was all part of saving face with the Brotherhood.

 

He knows he will have to do terrible things to this man now. 

 

As much as he considers Anatoli his friend, he knows that he isn't really and that, if push comes to shove, Anatoli would kill him without hesitation. 

Anatoli had always been weird. He never really liked doing what he had to do but it seemed that with age he was less and less concerned with his status. 

He didn't give a shit about what the other captains thought concerning his decisions.   
He'd been Pakhan for 50 years now.  

The longest running Pakhan ever.   
The man is dragged back in and Anatoli whispers:" make him suffer. "   
12 hours later, the man is just a screaming pile of mess but he still hasn't spilled the beans.

 

Oliver's done a number on this man. But, in all fairness, the guy is a sick son of a bitch. He even sold some of his own children and his wife. 

He has a gambling problem and a mistress. "That is why I have no wife. Women can destroy men so easily."Anatoli adds "all men have a weakness. Sometimes is woman, sometimes something else."

 

Oliver has, of course, determined the guy's weakness. It's his son who is just as evil as his father. He is 30 years old and he's had six wives who all died under mysterious circumstances. 

He has no daughter just sons. Some men in the Bratva didn't want girls so they didn't have any. He can see the man's eyes start to water when they bring the son in. " No, please, don't hurt my boy. "

" Where's the money and where are the children?"   
The man spits on Oliver. He has no choice.   
He pulls the gun out: " one more chance to tell me or I will kill him."   
"Dad, please tell them."   
The man looks up with bloody eyes:" I'm sorry, son."   
Oliver shoots the son right in the forehead.   
\--------(Now it's been 24 hours)------  
The man had still not said anything. 

Oliver knew he needed to get this done fast now. There's a limit to how much you can get out of a person. At some point, nothing will work or he will be dead.

 The man screams again but this time the sound is different, this time he knows he's broken him. 

He has just taken his testicles away from his body.   
In a voice that he hardly recognises as his own since it's even darker than his arrow voice he says:" now you can't have children but you can still have the use of your penis. 

And you're alive...That's only if you tell me where the money is? "  
The man looks at Oliver and Oliver knows he's got him, time to go for the kill.   
He leans over and whispers something in the man's ear: "I'll tell you, I'll tell you" he sobs hysterically.  
After getting the access codes to the bank accounts where the money is hidden Anatoli sighs and turns to Oliver :"Kill him."  
After a thorough shower and a night of disturbed sleep, Oliver was called to Anatoli once again.  
"How are you today, my friend? Better I hope. We got rid of some vermin yesterday. Don't let your conscience tell you otherwise. 

But I have good news for you. I found some information about who put the hit on Felicity. It was a woman."

 

Oliver was surprised. After so many dead ends, that was a nice change but it was by far not enough. 

He was going to have to follow up on that information fast and follow the lead before it turned cold.  



	10. It couldn’t be, she was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter. Thank you to my amazing beta to.
> 
> Sorry about how it's formatted it's not let me change it I will try again to try and change it so it clearer but hopefully you can still read it .

\------( 3  months later ) ----------

He couldn't believe that 6 months had already passed since Felicity died.    
It felt like it only happened yesterday.   
Anatoli had him working really hard. He was on the brink of increasing his rank to commander. He'd even heard whispers that Anatoli wanted him to become the next Pakhan. But Anatoli would never do that. 

He knew that he would never do it. He'd lost too much of himself already, he would completely lose his identity if he became Pakhan.   
He still felt like there was something Anatoli wasn't telling him though.   
His mind wandered back to the conversation going on around him:” Hello??” Anatoli was looking at him, then said to everybody else “Okay, meeting adjourned". 

All the captains stood up and started their way towards the door. “You know what you need to do. It’s imperative to remove the triad from the LA Harbour.” Anatoli said once everyone was out of the room.

Oliver smiled, he had just spotted Anatoli’s granddaughter. He had become friends with the young girl and her mum. It had developed quite naturally since he was around Anatoli a lot and she reminded him of Thea.   
“Hello Mia!” he smiled, “Hello Oliver” she answered in almost accent free English.   
Now that he was so high up in the Bratva, he had to tell them his real name. Anatoli thought it confirmed that he was his right-hand man.   
“Well done, Mia. You're doing well.”   
“It’s good you're teaching my granddaughter English, Oliver. But can you stop teaching her slang! I do not understand what OMG means” Anatoli interrupted grumpily. < br /> Mia kissed him:” It means oh my God, dzyedooshka. Don’t worry, Oliver isn’t teaching me anything naughty”  
“Hmm, anyway, why are you here? where is your bodyguard?” He looked at his granddaughter: ”And I told you to stop eavesdropping on my meetings a couple of times now.”   
She rolled her eyes:”He’s outside. I just wanted to ask you if I could come to America with you, next time you go.”   
She looked up, pleadingly, with her pretty honey brown eyes like only granddaughters can when they want something they know won’t be easy to get. “No! we’re not going there for holiday or business in the next foreseeable future.”   
“Dzyedooshka, my dearest, best dzyedooshka in the world, pleaaaaase.”   
“Mia Mylene, enough! I don't want to hear anything more about that nonsense. Now go to your room”   
Anatoli walked away:” You think it’s over once your kids are grown but then it's the grandchildren who start being nightmares.”  
”I’ll get you some Oreos, don’t worry.” Oliver whispered in Mia’s ear.  
”Thank you, Oliver. You're my favourite American.” She smiled.  
He quickly caught up with Anatoli. “Oliver, do not ever think of having children.”   
Images of William and Felicity flashed through his mind:”I don't plan on having children.”  After everything that happened with Felicity at the hospital after the shooting, finding out she can’t have children broke him. It had been so hard seeing her sad every time she saw baby Sara.   
Sometimes he still thought that she was alive and that she would walk into his room.   
”There are many pretty women who like you, Oliver.  You remind me of myself when I was your age. I did not want children but when Anna was born, she was so beautiful, everything changed. 

She's given me two grandsons and Mia. And my other daughter has given me a little baby girl. In the end, your progeny is your true legacy, my friend.    I hope you will find happiness one day.” Anatoli laughed.   
“By the way, I found some more information about the woman who ordered Felicity’s murder. Let’s have drinks at my son-in-law's club and discuss this a little more.”   
Oliver was going to say no but he knew it wouldn’t look good for Anatoli. He had to save face and prevent all the conniving bastards to use such a faux-pas to attack him and the Pakhan. So he answered:”Sure. Lead the way”  
Anatoli was shocked:”I thought you would want to watch your Doctor Who stuff. I know it reminds you of your beautiful Felicity.  Do not worry my friend, we will find who killed her. She was very beautiful and she helped my Anna find her husband.  
Anna was very shy and Felicity helped her a lot when she was in Russia last time. Felicity gave her the confidence to ask the man she was pining for out. 

He became her husband and they gave me my beautiful grandchildren. So, in a way, Felicity helped make my grandchildren” Anatoli chuckled.   
 They had arrived at the nightclub.

Wow! it had been so long since he'd been in a club. And this one was particularly spicy. Men who wanted to have safe sex with beautiful women came here.   
The women were more than just prostitutes. These women were marriage material for captains.  

Some were daughters of high ranking members, others were just here to find a man to take care of them. Especially since the Pakhan didn't mind his men getting married. 

Albina, a woman he had met before, was showing interest in him. Well, he was not. She had beautiful brown hair with amazing green eyes. 

But she was not for him. He was into blondes with glasses and a tendency to babble. He just missed his Felicity so much.   
He was in the VIP lounge, looking down on all the people when his heart suddenly skipped a beat. What the…! Standing in the middle of the dance floor is a blonde woman with glasses. 

She was wearing the most beautiful figure hugging green dress he'd ever seen and her slow moves reminded him of…It couldn’t be, she was dead.  
Albina pushed up against him:”Oliver, would you like to go back to my hotel?”   
He was  like in a trance, he could’t take his eyes of the blonde woman dancing on the dance floor.   
Albina sensing that he was not interested followed his eyes:”She can join us if you want.”   
He barely heard what she was saying:”Sorry” he mumbled and quickly moved away from her, sprinting down the stairs to the dance floor.   
He was just about to reach the woman when Kerry stopped him by getting in his way:“I found some information about the person who made that hit on your pretty American.”  
He slowly looked down at her:” You better not be playing games with me, Kerry.” < br /> “I’m not. I need a favour from you. You’ll get the information as soon as you’ll fulfil it” she whispered in his ear.  
He looked back at the dance floor, the woman was gone. “Damn!” he cursed “ Fine, what do you need me to do?”   
“Oh Oliver, so eager. You need to come to my hotel room and we’ll discuss it in more details. It's not safe here. Too many people around us who might want to listen in on our conversation.”  
She had a point.  
“Let’s go” he replied and walked her to her car.   
They made it to her hotel room and she pushed him in.   
“The information you want is in there” she pointed to the laptop.   
He knew he shouldn't trust her. Anatoli had only been given dead ends and he was the Pakhan. Why would Kerry get vital information when Anatoli hadn’t. Nevertheless, he couldn’t afford to ignore a lead. He looked at the computer and there it was: information about a woman going by the name of Nicole Rochev.   
There was all kind of information on her: where she lived, amount of money going to accounts in America etc…  
He was still suspicious but he would get one of the Bratva IT people to look at it.   
He already had someone in mind. He had helped one of the IT guys who fancied one of the young girls in one of Anatoli’s Bars so he owed him a favour.  
“I will get one of our people to look at this to see if this information is true.” Kerry pouted:“Don’t you trust me, Oliver?”  
“No, I don’t!”  
Kerry fake laughed to hide her anger:” Here’s a vodka, Oliver. You look like you need one.“  
He took the glass from her. He shouldn’t have but he so needed a drink right now. 

\-------( Few minutes later ) -------- . 

He suddenly felt really dizzy.  “I need to go to the bathroom” he stood up on wobbly feet and started making his way to the bathroom. Taking deep breaths, he tried to get rid of the fog and within a few steps started feeling better.

 

He opened the bathroom door and was struck dumb by what was in front of him.   
Kerry was standing there in sexy lingerie that hardly covered anything .   
“What…what do you think you’re doing?” He still felt a bit dizzy and stumbled back a bit.   
“Oliver, you promised to fulfil a favour. Well, this is my  favour. I want you to fuck me any way you want” she asked walking seductively towards him.< br /> “But you have a husband! And you told me yourself that he is very jealous. Why would I do this?” he shook his head “I'm not that person anymore”.< / “Really? Hmm, this Felicity has changed you. The Ollie I knew would've had me by now. You have turned into a pussy. Come on, Oliver, for old times sake” she purred seductively  
“I am NOT going to do that” Oliver replied.   
“But it’s not like we never did it before! Just last week…Why are you being like this now?” she moped   
What was she talking about? If he wasn't so out of it, he would've noticed the camera in the room.  
But he was desperately trying not to be near her and hadn't realised she had backed him all the way to the bed until he suddenly fell on said bed.   
Within seconds she was on top of him, straddling him, pushing her breasts into his face.   
“If you want that information, you have to kiss me.” she whispered in his ear.   
She had already taken her bra off and was now rubbing up against him.  
He was so tired of this whole thing, he felt slightly drugged and so it was no wonder that he suddenly thought one kiss would not hurt. 

He started kissing her and it felt horrible. 

He was just about to end this disaster when the door slammed open and Kerry’s husband and his goons entered the room.   
“You little bitch” he screamed. The men grabbed her.   
“I will kill you, Oliver.”    
Oliver saw the knife on the nightstand and grabbed it.......  



	11. Coast City

\-----( Few minutes later )-----

He was covered in the man's blood. He didn’t care. that guy and his goons where going to do horrible things to Kerry. She got up of the floor:”Thank you, Oliver. He was going to sell my daughter.

 And since I opposed it, he was going to kill me.” He knew she was telling the truth. This man was evil .   
“Why didn't you just tell me. I would've helped you. 

I saved you from your father even though you betrayed me."   
“I'm sorry that I lied about sleeping together last week.

I needed him to get angry…And you too.” 

He shook his head. This was so messed up. What disgusting world was he living in!  
“Oliver, you would never believe what this men were going to do to me.” 

“No, I probably wouldn’t. I will call Anatoli and tell him what happened here. He will give you and your daughter new identities so you can start anew somewhere else”  
For the first time, he could see Kerry looking humbled. 

A few hours later, nobody could have guessed anyone was killed in this hotel room.   
They heard a knock on the door:”I'll go and get it” Oliver said checking the knives he had tucked away on his body. 

He opened the door. A woman holding a little girl in her arms was standing in front of him.”I’m here to see Kerry” she stammered in a scared voice.   
The little girl turned around. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. 

When she spotted Kerry, she burst out:”Mummy!!!”  
“Hello baby” Kerry hugged her daughter tightly “God, I've missed you, honey”  
“Who is this Mummy?” 

“This is Oliver. He is a friend of mine. Oliver meet Olivia.”   
Oliver looked at the little girl, she must be 5 years old. 

He started thinking about when they were together. Christ! not again, he thought.   
Not another child he'd missed out on.  

“Darling, there’s a TV in the other room. Go with Milena and watch your favourite show.”   
“Okay, mummy” the little girl replied while taking her nanny’s hand to leave the room.  
Kerry turned to Oliver:” I need to tell you something.”  
“Is she mine?”

Kerry laughed:” No Oliver. She isn't yours, I only named her after you, that's all. 

You are the reason she's alive though. Without you, my dad would've killed us both“  
He remembered her having an affair with another man while being engaged to Alex. Her fiancé had found out and wanted her dead.   
And her dad had agreed. 

It was one thing that Alex had wanted her dead but her own father agreeing, especially since she had confided in him and told him she was pregnant, had crushed her.

Desperate, she had turned to him for help and he had saved her. A fat lot of good it had done, she had ended up marrying the next jerk that had shown interest in her.

 

Oliver shook his head:”God, Kerry. You are going to be the death of me!” She smiled:’ Well, I did make you Anatoli’s favourite since he wanted my dad and my fiancé dead for ages.”   
He smiled back:”You are totally coo-coo.”  

She rolled her eyes:”Oliver, we have to do what we have to do. But I always honour my debts.That’s why I’m going to give you a vital piece of information: Anatoli knows where the person who killed Felicity is. 

Not only that but I'm pretty sure he caught the woman and holds her prisoner somewhere. Don’t you dare tell him I told you, that would be a death sentence for me.”  
Oliver was furious:”Who told you that?” 

She quirked her eyebrows:”Mia. It seems she has a crush on you. She told me Anatoli has had the woman for ages. 

She crossed his path since she had a fall out with the Bratva. Seems she tried to scam a high member of the Brotherhood while sleeping with him. Unfortunately, his wife found out and you never want to cross a Bratva wife.” she laughed.

 

“Mia also said that her grandad found out that woman was sending money to someone in Star City.”   
“Why would she tell you all this?” 

“Oliver, the kid is 18 years old. 

A little bit of alcohol and she wouldn’t stop blabbing.  
Anyway, I've got to go. I need passports for me and my daughter. I’m going to go to your guy. I just hope Anatoli hasn't killed him yet.” 

She kissed him and whispered:”You sure you don't want one last goodbye sex?”   
“No thank you, Kerry.”  
She was crazy but she had helped him immensely with this information. 

He would probably never see her again. He watched her take her daughter by the hand and make her way towards the door. 

What was he going to do about Anatoli? He had to be very careful. He better not underestimate him and he definitely didn’t want to get Mia in trouble.    
She really did remind him of Speedy . 

Kerry was always saying how people fancied him, but he could tell Mia just liked him as a friend. Everything with Kerry was always about sex or attraction. 

He had been worried about her daughter at first but the nanny seemed more like a mother to her and so he had a feeling the little girl would be okay.

 

He was not going to contact Anatoli tonight. He couldn’t. He just wanted to get drunk.  
He would talk to him tomorrow or the next day.  

Before getting drunk though, he needed something to eat. His stomach was growling, he was starving. He decided to go to his favourite burger joint. It reminded him of Big Belly Burger.    
He smiled, remembering when Felicity and him had stopped at this Burger place in Coast City during their travels.

 -------( Flashback Coast City ) ------------

“Hmmm that burger was brilliant but not as good as the one from Big Belly Burger” Felicity said finishing off the chips Oliver bought for him. 

“Are you sure you can't squeeze a milkshake in?” he asked with a grin.   
“God no! I literally have a food baby bump”  She said rubbing her tummy. 

Oliver couldn't help but smile, thinking of the baby bump she would have once they were both ready for that important step. In fact, he couldn’t wait for her to be so inclined.

Only last night they had been talking about how many kids they wanted.   
There is no getting away from it. They will have kids because they were having sex all the time. Thank God for contraceptives.

 

Only a couple of days ago, Felicity had mentioned that she would love to have sex with him on his motorbike. He had been so pissed that he had left it in Star City.   
He was brought back from his dirty thoughts by Felicity squeezing his hand. 

He noticed immediately that she was looking at a young man who had just come in.  
Oliver’s senses went on high alert, he could feel something bad was going to happen. 

Suddenly the young kid got a gun out:” Stay calm everybody and hand me your money and jewellery!”. Felicity started to remove the bracelet he had bought her and the necklace with an Arrow she loved and always wore when on a mission.  

The kid grabbed the precious jewels and went to the desk:”Give me the cash and hurry!”Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand and she acknowledged his plan with a quick sign of her head. 

Once he had her approval, it didn’t take more than a few seconds to quickly subdue the boy. The boy was screaming and wiggling on the floor while Oliver had the upper hand. 

What Oliver had failed to notice was the accomplice that came up behind Felicity and suddenly grasped her from behind. 

“Mate you better let go of my friend or you're pretty girlfriend here will get it.”   
Oliver let go of the boy he had in a chokehold. The kid was coughing while getting up:”Come on, dude. Let’s go!” 

The older man replied:” No, I want to have fun with this pretty blonde first.” He started to move his hands down Felicity’s dress. He had the gun on Felicity's temple.   
Damn! It was the Count and Slade all over again! 

Felicity didn't look worried. She was using their “eye communication" to tell him she was fine. Even when the man’s hand started hiking up her dress, she appeared calm. Oliver had slowly moved to the counter. 

He had spotted a steak knife lying on a dirty dish. “You better stop what you’re doing, man” he uttered as a last warning. “Yeah? what you’re gonna do, huh?” the guy snickered before screaming out loud.

Within a split second, Oliver had grabbed the knife and quickly thrown it at the man's hand. The man had let go of Felicity and was holding his bleeding hand, sobbing and screaming. 

Felicity had immediately taken cover and Oliver had knocked out the younger kid. It was all over within minutes.

After an hour, police had finished taken their statement. 

They were released and were making their way back to the hotel.

Felicity was being uncharacteristically quiet and he was beginning to worry when she suddenly grabbed him and pushed him into a small and the dark alley they were just passing. A surprised snarl tore from Oliver’s mouth but he realised very quickly that they were not in danger. 

He could feel her body pressed tight against his chest, her face buried right between his neck and shoulder. 

She was kissing and sucking this very sensitive area of his body and shivers were running down his spine. Her arms around his neck, Felicity lifted her head and started kissing him like her life depended on it. 

Suddenly, her back hit a solid wall and she realised that Oliver had just picked her up and turned them around. His arms were around her waist and he was holding her hip to hip with his powerful body. 

Also, her legs were wrapped tightly around him. She hadn’t even noticed she had done that. He had her against the wall, his big body pinning her there and he was breathing hard. She was so turned on. 

She eased the tight hold of her thighs around his waist and her body slid down a bit. She let out a loud gasp when her pussy came in contact with the front of Oliver’s pants; one couldn’t miss the noticeable bulge. 

His hands around her waist tensed and she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.  
“Damn, you are so sexy” she whispered. He was so incredibly attractive and that hard bulge pressed right against her clit was doing all sorts of things to her. 

Those are words he never thought would come out of her mouth. 

 

“I was so scared. I don’t know why I react like this. But I’m just so turned on…you turn me on and I have to touch you. I’ve never felt this alive before”   
“It’s the adrenaline. 

It gets you horny. I know…but you never have to be scared because I will always protect you,I will always save you” he lowered his lips slowly towards her when a little laugh escaped her mouth. “I just realised that you are fulfilling one of my fantasies. 

Taking me against a wall has been a dream of mine for the longest time” she purred seductively into his ear.  
”I love you” he growled. He started moving his hips, rolling them, pressing against her clit in an erotic dance as old as time itself. 

The moan that escaped her parted lips was something she couldn’t nor wouldn't hold back. His face lowered once more as his mouth went to her throat. He didn’t kiss or lick her though. Instead he inhaled her deeply. 

“You smell so fucking good” he whispered, his hot breath caressing her skin.  
“Oliver” she cried

“Come for me, my little Overwatch”

“Please” she begged

His hips stopped at once:”Do you want me to stop?”  
Swallowing hard, she stared into his eyes:” NO,no,no. 

I desperately want you inside me” Oliver moved so fast, even she was suprised. He undid his belt and pants and his hand pushed up her dress in seconds.  
“Spread you thighs..Now!”

She didn’t hesitate before spreading her legs, wanting him to touch her any way he wanted. He was breathing really hard. She opened her eyes to look into Oliver’s eyes. His face was hovering above hers with a wild look.

He looked down and she followed the direction of what held his attention. Seeing his hard and thick cock straight out, just at the entrance of her pussy made her moan again. “Please. I need you”

Oliver’s eyes shut, he was so hard that he didn’t need to guide himself into her. Without even removing her panties, the thick head of his cock slowly pushed against the entrance of her pussy. 

She felt her body resist the thick intrusion but he pressed harder though gently. Her body yielded and he pushed into her body. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she threw her head back letting out a loud moan of pure ecstasy.

 

“Yes! You feel so good” she cried out.

“Fuck” He groaned, balls deep inside her.”You are the only one for me”

She thought the same way about him. 

 

He started to move in deep, hard thrusts. Felicity moaned, her legs locking around Oliver’s hips, clinging to him. All she could do was feel as Oliver controlled every movement of their bodies together. 

His powerful hips increased speed, slamming harder and bliss tore through Felicity. She gasped, the climax hitting her faster than she expected. 

She threw her face into his neck, screaming out from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt herself flooding inside while her muscles were going into wild spasms as she came and came while he fucked her even harder.

Oliver threw his head back and bit his lip to avoid being too loud as he was coming. His release was this violent.

Both were catching their breath, stunned by the intensity of their climax.

“Next time, we’ll have to fulfil one of my fantasies” He whispered in her ear, sucking on it “What do you think off doing it in your car?”

\--------( End of flashback) ----------

He smiled. They were such happy memories. Even in the scariest moment of their travels, they had felt so close to each other.

 

He had realised that they were made for each other. And that’s when he decided he wanted to marry her. He had texted Thea, within the hour, to ask her if she could find his mom’s ring and give it to him once they were back. 

 

He had kept that ring in his pocket for four months, figuring out where the best place to pop the question would be. 

 

He smiled again. They had done it in her car and it had been so uncomfortable but amazing at the same time. 

He had understood that as long as it was with her, sex was great any place.  
Inevitably, a feeling of dread and despair started sneaking in again, like every time he was thinking of the happier times he had had with Felicity. He shook his head.He should stop reminiscing like that. She was gone, he had to move on.

 

He was in front of his burger joint when he noticed the blonde haired woman entering. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly rushed towards her and grabbed her arm to turn her around. 

 

The woman wasn't Felicity. She had brown eyes and black lipstick. He realised immediately that she was a prostitute. 

 

Shit! is this what it was going to be like now? Was he that pathetic? would he stop every blonde woman he saw, thinking it might be Felicity?

 

“Hello handsome! 2000 and you can do anything you want with me.”   
“Sorry, I thought you were somebody else.” He started walking away.  
“I can be anything you want me to be, Sugar” she called after him.

 

For a split second he was tempted. He was feeling so miserable. He just wanted to hold and be held by a warm body even if it was for money.  

But that was something  Ollie would have done. It’s what he had done in Russia after the island. He had spend the night with a woman who looked almost exactly like Laurel. 

She wasn’t a hooker, just a woman he had met and who really looked like Laurel.  
He didn’t really know why he had done it. 

Maybe because he loved the idea of pretending Laurel was still his. Pretending that he was back at a time before he had slept with Sara. 

Before his life went down the drain.  
But he couldn't do that to Felicity even that she was gone. His life might have gone down the drain but it brought him to her. 

To his Felicity. Even if she was gone, the time spend with her had been the best of his life. 

She had helped him become the man he always wanted to be. 

He didn't notice that he was playing with the engagement ring on his finger. 

He still had her ring in his pocket. He carried it around since the moment she gave it back to him. 

And he hadn’t taken his ring off. 


	12. “It seems you have a lot of history with her.

3 more months had passed. Oliver still couldn't talk to Anatoli. 

 

Today the Pakhan was on his way to the Mexican branch. 

One of the drug dealers was being difficult. 

Anatoli had left a message for him saying that he was sorry but that this was a matter he had to take care of personally. 

He entrusted the Brotherhood and especially his family to him, he was his favorite American after all.

 

He also had mentioned another thing: When I get back we will talk about what bothers you, he had written.  
A part of him felt relieved that Anatoli had picked up on it. 

He wasn’t the Pakhan without reason. In the meantime, he would concentrate on his work here.  

 

He had more than enough to do. He was working with a new crew and teaching Mia English and self-defense. 

 

Her mother Anna had visited a little while ago:” Hello Oliver, how are you today?”  
“Fine, thank you and you Anna?”

 

“Oh you know, same old, same old. Worrying about the kids and such triviality” she laughed but Oliver sensed that she was concerned.

 

“What worries you?” “Mia is constantly getting in trouble these days and I feel that her protection is not up to par. I was wondering…. 

I mean I have a favor to ask of you…I mean only if you want to…” “Spit it out, Anna. I won’t bite” She smiled “ Would you consider being her bodyguard?

I would feel so much more at ease knowing you are with her” she looked hopefully up to him. “ I’ll talk with my captains about it, Anna. 

If there’s no problem, I’ll be more than pleased to do it” “ Really, oh thank you so much Oliver. 

You’re not only my father’s but also my favorite American”.

 

Turned out, it was not possible. Anatoli’s other right hand man said that it was NOT a job for him but a lower ranking captain. 

He guessed he wouldn’t be Anna’s favorite American anymore. 

 

He hand-picked all of the kids he was training. 

They were for the most part street kids between 14 and 18. 

One of them really reminded him of Roy. 

So full of anger against the world but he had a heart of gold. 

He couldn’t smile anymore but if he could he would smile at Vlad. 

 

“OK guys, lesson is over. Your homework assignment for today: how to make a bomb. Bring me everything you think you would need to build one. 

You have an hour. Now go!” Oliver commands in a harsh tone. 

 

He would rather be teaching them how to play baseball and/or self-defense classes but this is what Bratva teenagers had to learn. 

 

The kids quickly ran to where all the technology was kept and where now all chatting excitedly about how to best make an explosive device. 

 

Another one of the boys reminded him a lot of himself. 

He was one the exceptions of his crew. 

His father was a high ranking captain in the Bratva and very rich. The boy was pretty full of himself and quite the playboy.

 

He was going out with one of the girls. She was the popular one with luscious brown hair. She could have been a model.

 

But Oliver wasn’t fooled. The boy’s real crush was the blonde with the glasses and unruly hair. 

The boy was constantly teasing and annoying the blonde girl but she didn't put up with his bullshit and the whole situation reminded him of his story with Felicity. 

 

Last week he had paired them in an assignment and boy did they give him the stink eye. 

 

But they had worked incredibly well together. 

She was not putting up with his bullshit and he was constantly trying to impress her. 

She brought out the best in him and he gave her the validation she so missed by treating her as an equal. 

And then there was the boy’s best friend. 

He reminded him of Diggle: always the calming influence, the voice of reason and a really good strategist. 

 

Damn, he missed his friends and Felicity. 

 

He hadn’t made any friends here apart from Anatoli and his family. 

 

He'd only slept with one woman and that was a mistake. He’d been totally wasted and he had felt terrible afterwards. 

He felt like he had betrayed Felicity even though she was dead.   
The woman he really wanted was not here anymore.   
   
\----(Two weeks later)---

 All the kids were doing well. Especially the group comprised of the mini versions of Felicity, Diggle and him. 

He had coined them the OG team because they were always looking for trouble, and always getting away with it because they were a fabulous team.

He was on his way back to his room in Anatoli’s house when Shannon, the woman who he’d slept with once called:” Oliver! Long time no see. Would you like me to come to your room?” 

 

“No thanks, Shannon. Maybe another time.” he replied walking past her.   
Suddenly Mia appeared right next to him: ”Guess who’s back?” 

“Who?”   
“My grandfather” Mia said “ Oh and I finished the Harry Potter books. They’ re brilliant. 

What was that show you said I should watch called again?” 

 

He smiled: ”Doctor Who. You’ll really like it. 

My friend loved it and got me into it.” 

Felicity was so much more than a friend. 

She had been his partner, his lover, his everything.   
He shook his head: ”I better go see your grandad at once.” 

 

She smiled and walked away as she spotted one of her friends who happened to be mini Felicity.

He was waiting in front of Anatoli’s office for a while now, rubbing his fingers against Felicity’s ring. 

It calmed him down to have a piece of her on him at all times. 

She only wore it for a short amount of time but it reminded him of her. 

Just like red pens and Game of thrones always did.

Suddenly the door opened and Anatoli’s secretary said:” Mr Oliver, you can go in now.” 

He just walked past her without smiling at her. 

You didn't do that here because she was lower ranking. 

When he was here last time, he thought he learned all there is to know about Bratva. 

But he had only scratched the surface. There were so many rules.

Anatoli smiled: ”Sit down, my friend. “  
Oliver hesitated. 

He couldn’t straight up start with what had bothered him for weeks now. 

So he talked about the business and the kids training. 

Anatoli was bragging about some woman he had slept with and how beautiful she had been.

“Now, my American friend, has any woman caught your eye?” 

“Alina” Oliver lied automatically   
“Good choice, my friend”    
Suddenly Oliver thought it was now or never. 

He had to go for it: ”Anatoli, when were you going to tell me that you found the woman who killed Felicity?” 

“Hmm, I have so much going on that my memory forgot to tell you that piece of information.”

“How long have you known?”

“My friend, I'm not going to answer that. 

All I can say is that I did it for you and my business. I needed your skills and I needed you to have a clear head while working. 

You’re like a tiger, my friend. You would've stormed off just to get the satisfaction of killing her slowly. 

Now when you kill this woman, your head will be in the right frame of mind.”   
"Who is it?"

“It seems you have a lot of history with her. Does the name Isabel Rochev ring a bell, my friend?” 

“She’s dead” Oliver said.   
“My friend you of all men know how easy it is to fake your death.”

Somehow it all made a weird sense to him. It was Isabel.  
“Seems she’s not dead and she wants revenge. Or could it be you? 

Anatoli smirked at him while sipping his ice-cold vodka. His eyebrow quirked up mockingly when he offered some to Oliver.

Oliver knew you couldn’t hide anything from the Pakhan. His look of “you fucked her and she's angry at you.” was pretty clear   
“It seems she's had help from that flashpoint business. 

It changed her future as well as many others.”   
“How did you know about that??” 

Oliver said shocked.   
“My friend, I know who the Flash is and all his future changing messes. 

We know everything here in the Bratva” he chuckled, happy like a little kid to have surprised the great Oliver Queen. “I need to know everything that goes on in America and everything that has to do with the Flash and the super heroes who protect the cities. 

You could say that it would be bad business not to know. I have to know who I’m up against in order to protect my business. 

I even have somebody in Argus who works for me that is why I know so much, my friend.” 

“But I saw her die with my eyes.” Oliver tried to argue against his better judgement.

“As far as I know, it has something to do with the Mirakuru drug she took. 

Seems to have bee a new version, even more powerful, so she survived what Nyssa did to her. She's this way, Oliver. Follow me.”  

The room they were keeping her in was horrible. 

It smelled of urine and faeces.   
He walked in and Isabel was just in a bra and panties. 

Part of him felt sorry for her but then he realized she was the reason Felicity was dead. 

Anatoli started talking in their secret language, a form of old school Russian only few people including Oliver knew:” I will come with you in the room”  
“Why?” 

“Because she is very good at manipulating people and she will use that you had sex with her to make you feel sorry for her”

“Is there anything you don’t know about my life?” Oliver asked with a sigh  
Anatoli smiled: ”Anna is very good at reading people. 

And that woman looked like she wanted to rip one’s throat out with her bare hands every time your or the Queen name was mentioned. 

Anyway, she is using sex as her favorite weapon. 

She seduced three of my men who I then had to get rid of by means of a bullet in the head. 

That really pissed me off, like Mia would say” he chuckled, happy as a little kid getting away with using a swear word without his parents noticing would be. 

I know from your younger days, Oliver. 

You are a ladies man, as you Americans say.  

And I've not forgotten what happened with Kerry. 

She played you like a fiddle.” he continued. 

 

Oliver hadn’t heard about Kerry in a while. 

They were and always had been just bad for each other. He slept with her once years ago and that had been a mistake…another one in a long list of mistakes. 

But he did hope she was okay and her daughter as well. But one thing he had realized a long time ago was that women could be just as deadly as men. 

 

Isabel’s pleading voice brought him back: ”Oliver, please help me! They’re going to kill me.” she cried with quivering lips.

 

Oliver walked stoically to the torture table to look up all the instruments displayed as if he was about to choose one. 

 

Realizing that he wasn't here to help her, Isabel dropped her act and let her colors shine. 

“I guess my plan worked then. Your pretty little IT girl is dead.” she snickered nastily. 

Oliver couldn't help it, in a heartbeat he turned around and shot her in the leg.   
She screamed out in pain. That was nice, he didn’t even feel the least bit of remorse.

“Why did you kill Felicity?”   
“Because you called out her name when we were having sex. 

I was never so humiliated in my life!” she spat out  
“Even when your dad screamed out your mother’s name, I didn’t feel that bad. 

The plan was that they would take the chip out of her. 

Then I would have had her and could have done anything I wanted with her. But the bitch died in the accident. 

Oh well, as long as she’s dead, it’s all good. 

Prometheus said that he would make sure I have her and if not then at least she would be dead and seen as you are here, he made good on his promise.” she smirked He had forgotten Prometheus and his role in this whole mess: ”What do you know about him?” 

He asked getting a knife and putting it in her wound.   
She screamed out: ”I know that he is going to destroy you, not kill you. 

You will wish for death. 

He spent five years waiting for and planning his revenge to prove to you that you are just a killer, not a hero.”   
Oliver just got a gun and pointed it at her. Before she could add anything, he shot her between her eyes.   
   
\------(Flashback 9 months ago in Star city) -------   
 

Diggle and Thea had been looking for Oliver everywhere. 

 

“It's been 3 months now, Diggle” Thea said desperately ” We need to find him. I need to tell him stuff, I just need to hear him speak to me again.”  
“We've checked the island. 

Argus can't find him either. They had a lead suggesting he was in Russia but it didn’t pan out.  We will find him, don't worry.” Diggle said with his soothing reassuring voice. 

 

“I'm not sure we will. There is so much we need to tell him.” 

“Are you going to visit her?” Diggle asked  
“ Yes, I'm going to see her today. I'll tell you if there's any change.”

“Sara made a card that says get better soon. Could you give it to her?” Diggle added.  ‘It’s a picture of baby Sara with a panda. She knows how much she likes them”

“She will like that” Thea whispered touched.   
“Any news about Prometheus?” 

“No. I think he's letting Oliver grieve for Felicity. 

Human target has really helped. Can you imagine what would have happened if Prometheus knew Oliver had gone off the grid?”   
Curtis walked into the room” Well, I don't think he's in Japan either. 

Is there any other place/places that you could think of where he could be hiding?” Curtis asked looking at Thea. 

 

“There’s a place we used to visit when we were kids.  It's in Smallville. 

It's my dad’s side of the family's farm.”   
“I'll check it out” Curtis replied. 

 

“Anyway, I've got to go and visit the hospital” Thea said.   
Human target came down from the lift: ”Do you know a woman called Susan Williams?”

 

“Yes, she is horrible.” Thea answered twisting her mouth in disgust.

 

“She asked me on a date and I said yes. Before you say anything, let me add that there was something in her eyes. 

I have enough experience and I trust my instinct when it comes to such things. 

I know that I’ll need to warm her up first so to speak” human target chuckled.   
“What do you mean?” Diggle was intrigued. 

 

“It seemed like she had information about Oliver and Felicity.” 

 

“Great! Just what we needed at the moment: another nosy reporter.”   
Thea thought that Oliver might sleep with Susan at one point but then he had found Charlotte so much nicer. 

 

“Christ, that woman can't take a hint”Thea sighed. “Try to find out what she knows but don't sleep with her.” 

 

“Thanks for the advice”   
“You're meant to be grieving. So it’s not really going to look good if you pick up the reporter. 

Make clear that isn't a date, okay? Anyway I've really got to go now.”

“Yes, mam" Human target smiled with a wink.   
In no time she was at the hospital. 

She had bought flowers for her room and brought the card baby Sara had made. She slowly opened the door and sat down next to the bed. 

Opening the envelop she took the card out and placed it on the nightstand so she would see it if she woke up.  
“So, how are you doing today? 

You’ve missed quite a lot lately, you know. 

Ed Sheeran’s got a new song called shape of you. It’s really catchy and you're missing Sherlock’s fourth season. 

Can’t really tell you anything about it though cause I can't get into it…sorry. 

Just like games of thrones. What else…oh, Big belly burger’s got a new menu and Sara made you this card.”Thea stopped talking abruptly and looked at the body lying there motionless and very pale. 

 

“God, please, please just wake up. I'm so sorry, I tried everything to get Oliver back but he's gone off the radar. 

But if you just wake up, he’ll come running back to you, you know that, don’t you?”  
Thea sighed. 

The doctor had told her to talk to her, that it could help waking her up but she was starting to have doubts…   
   
\---------(2 months later)-------------  
   
Jonathan walked into the room. 

He smiled ruefully; she looked beautiful even in her sleep. 

Florence came in: ”Daddy, I got the flowers” she announced proudly.  
“Sweetie, remember, you got to be quiet, okay?”   
“Okay” she whispered putting her little index finger on her lips. 

 

He smiled at her:” Do you want to talk to her about today and the penguins you saw?” 

“Yes! They were so cute and we saw Pandas at the zoo as well and Kangaroos but they freak me out. 

Daddy is going to take me to see Anastasia the show. 

That’s exciting but I miss watching Doctor Who with you.” 

 

His daughter kept chattering along about her day and everything that crossed her mind. 

But even the most motivated toddler runs out of steam at one point and suddenly Florence became more and more quiet until she finally fell asleep, her little hand still holding the woman’s.

 

The door opened, turning around he spotted his sister Jane. 

He smiled at her.” Hey Jonathan! I see Florence is done for today”she laughed “ I’ll take her and bring her home “ “Thanks Jane. I won’t be long”. 

 

“Take your time, you should have some time with her” his sister replied. 

 

After she left, he grabbed the chair and sat down next to her.

 

“Hey beautiful! Sorry I couldn’t come earlier. A lot has happened in 5 months. 

You've been in this coma for so long but don’t worry, Curtis is taking good care of your company.

 I haven't heard from Quentin. He's gone off the radar as well as the Green Arrow. “

 

He kissed her on the cheek:” This one’s for our one year anniversary.” 

 

He took her hand and just sat there watching some crappy TV. 

 

Jonathan was just about to switch off the TV when he felt a hand clenching his. 

 

He immediately looked down to the blonde beauty only to have beautiful blue eyes staring back at him in utter confusion.

 

“Who are you??………..”


	13. Earth 2

 

\---------( Present Day in Russia) ----------

“My friend, are you sure you want to leave now? You were doing so well here” Anatoli looked truly concerned.

“I'm sure, Anatoli. I've done what I came to do here and I think it's time for me to go home.” 

“Ah, my American friend! you will always be my favorite American. My daughters will miss you.’ 

“I don't want you to go! You are like my big brother now. You can’t leave!” Mia was pouting. 

“Sweetie, I have to go. I have a family in America, they have been missing me.  And like you said it's time for me to stop running from my past and look towards my future. I need to start fresh” 

She gave him a sad smile, the tears in her eyes almost spilling down. 

Anna wasn’t faring any better: “If I wasn't married, I would have you as my husband Oliver! you're a good man” was all she managed to blurt out without starting to cry. 

She hugged him and whispered in his ear:” Kerry says goodbye and thanks you for all you did for her. She’s my half sister and I'm glad you helped her. She was not made for this life. The temptations of this life were too much for her. You know first hand what an addictive personality she has”.

He was shocked but now everything about Kerry made kind of sense.   
He had always wondered why she had so much power in the mob.   
She continued:”Her mother wasn't very good or nice to her. She stayed only for nine years with us then her mother wanted her back and Anatoli couldn’t do anything about it because she was a the child of a rivals daughter. But thank you so much for helping her out, you know, given that she has screwed you over” she said smiling mischievously. “She is my half sister after all, she gets it from my father. Never black-and-white with him or her.”

 

He was walking to his SUV when he heard some shouting and turned around:”We will miss you, Oliver!!!” The kids who he looked after and trained were waving and screaming and laughing.  
He smiled at them for the first time. He couldn’t help but smile at seeing the mini him holding hands with the mini Felicity. And the mini Diggle rolling his eyes.   
He was in his vehicle and leaving the place where he lost and found himself again.   
He would live for Felicity as she would have wanted him to…as the  Green Arrow . 

 

\--------------( 2 month ago ) --------------

 

“Please, just don't harm her” Felicity pleads. 

“Really? You really want to save this woman? She is the reason you are not happily married to him. She seems to be a nightmare in both our earths”  
Felicity looks at Samantha:” She has a son, she doesn’t deserve to die”  
“Oh yes! she is the woman who screwed him when he was still Laurel’s boyfriend.   
I need a list to keep tabs. Are you sure you don't want her to die?” Black Siren snickers nastily 

“I don't agree with her making Oliver lie, but she does not deserve to die.” 

“Too bad because, on Earth 2, she is the reason why I'm like this. She is the reason my mum is dead!” Black Siren screams. 

“I understand how that feels, believe me but we are not on Earth2, this is a different Samantha and I don’t believe your mum would really want you to do this.” 

Black Siren smiles:”The dead don't want anything. So the bitch is going to die” she says pushing her out the window.   
“And so are you, Felicity Smoak: Love of Oliver Queen’s life.” 

She then proceeds to scream the loudest she's ever done and Felicity faints, hitting her head in the process. 

 

\---------------(Present day )----------------------

“It's been nine months now” Thea said .   
“I know but I finally found a clue where Oliver is” Curtis replied.    
“But the person who really found him was Quentin.”   
Just then, Quentin walks through the line of computers where Felicity is comfortably sitting in her chair, looking as regal as ever. 

“Speaking of the devil” Curtis smiled. “I was just telling Thea how you found Oliver”  
“ Yeah, hmm, I just remembered Oliver talking to Diggle about this place he bought for Felicity and himself. And then I also remembered that Felicity had told me about Oliver always wearing his grandfather’s watch and therefore putting a tracker in it so she could find him at all times” Quentin mumbled “What? don’t look so surprised, Felicity taught me how to track phones and stuff. I’m not that old of a geezer! Anyway none of you knew about the watch tracker or you forgot about it”  
“Quentin, have I told you lately that I love you?” Thea smiled teasingly

 

“Hmdsijdfbf, impertinent pup!” Quentin blushed and tried very hard not to smile.

“I guess he's going to see Felicity. Does he know she’s alive?” Thea asked.   
“Yes. He’s completely shocked and he looks like he's been on the island again. But he came straight to the bunker as soon as he heard” Quinton replied putting his hand on Thea’s shoulder and squeezing it.   
She smiles:”God ,I just have missed him so much”

\---------( An hour before)-------

Quinton had found Oliver at the house. It was beautiful. It had white windows with green shutters. You could see Oliver had still been working on it before he disappeared. He used to go away for a couple of days and now Quentin knew where he was going. 

He had opened the door not expecting anyone to be there. 

He was looking around the house when he heard that sound, like a wounded animal crying and he followed the sound to a room and what he saw took him completely by surprise.

Oliver was sitting on the floor, holding onto the engagement ring he gave Felicity two years ago, wailing like he was suffering a pain of the worst kind. 

What he saw was a broken man and he felt bad for Oliver. 

Oliver didn't even look up and that was not like him. 

He was holding the ring so tight that it was cutting into him, blood trickling down his hand onto the floor.   
Quinton approached carefully. “Oliver?… Son!… Your sister, Diggle and I, we were really worried about you. We've been trying to find you for months but you have been untraceable.” Quentin whispered, not wanting to spook Oliver.  
Oliver looked like he had come straight from the island again. 

He had the beard, his hair was long and he smelled. On the other hand, he had doubled in size. His body more muscular then it had ever been.  
“Leave me alone, Quentin. She's gone, she's gone.” was all Oliver managed to utter.  
Quentin kneeled beside him and embraced him in a bear hug:” It’s going to be alright, son. Everything is going to be OK” he whispered.

The Moment Oliver came back to Star City, there had only one place he wanted to go: The house he had bought for them. He'd been there for the past month and he knew he looked like shit and he probably stank.   
But he was going through the seven stages of grief and at the moment he was in the denial phase. 

He barely heard when Quentin spoke: “Oliver, I need to tell you something, okay.   
It’s really important, so stay with me, yes? I'm just going to ring somebody.” 

“Hi Thea, it’s Quentin. I found him. What do you mean who? Oliver of course.   
He is totally losing it. Should I tell him?”   
“Of course, yes, tell him” Thea urged him “He needs to know.”   
Oliver could only hear one side of the conversation.  
“OK, yes, I understand. I will tell him now.”  
Quentin hung up and turned around to face Oliver:” Oliver, I’ve got good news.” 

“What good news?” 

“Felicity… she is still alive.” 

Quinton didn't think it was good to tell Oliver Felicity was in hospital again because of Black Siren. It definitely would send him over the edge. So he kept quiet about that part of the story …for now.

Oliver looked up with tears in his eyes:” I don't understand…That man, the doctor, he told us she died.”   
“They somehow got confused with her details but she's alive. A couple of broken bones is all she suffered and her memory is still a little fuzzy but she’s alive.”   
“But… but they said she died” Oliver was suddenly at a loss of words, utterly confused, afraid of believing the wonderful news.

“It was” Quentin choked ”It was Donna” he said “When the doctor said miss Smoak has died, he meant Donna.”   
“She was driving Felicity’s vehicle. She pretended to be Felicity and the men didn't question it. They started to cut her back open but Donna didn’t break, she protected her daughter until the end. Diggle and Curtis came before they could finish their gruesome work. The police came shortly after. They rushed her to the hospital but then the truck hit and all hell broke loose”  
“But where was Felicity?” Oliver asked tears of joy still running down his face this time.Quentin looked at him:”She was also caught in this massive collision but in another car and it wasn’t that bad”

 

Quentin swallowed hard to keep his tears at bay:”Where were you, Oliver? We looked everywhere for you! even in Russia! But we couldn’t find you. When you go off the grid, there’s no way to find you, son! Felicity woke up a first time but couldn’t remember or recognise any of us. She had a seizure and fell into a coma again.   
We don’t really know why but she woke up again about  2 month ago and she’ been getting better and better. She recognises us and she misses you Oliver. She’s so worried about you!”

Oliver felt shame spreading through his entire body. 

All the things that he’d done bubbling up to the surface when he thought he had them buried deep down where they would never be found. But he DID find Felicity’s killer and that would have to justify anything and everything he’d done.  
“Does she know about Donna?” Oliver asked 

“Yes, she does. It's been hard for her but she's been focusing on finding you and I think that helped take her mind off things. But the real crazy thing, Oliver is that it was Earth2 Donna that died. She left a letter saying that Prometheus forced her to pretend to be Earth1 Donna. He threatened her and she was frightened to lose her Earth2 daughter."   
Oliver was so confused:”So what about Earth1 Donna?? what happened to her?”  
"She's fine. She’s alive, a bit shaken up but ok. We only found out she was alive three days ago. Felicity still thinks she's dead though.” 

“Why? you said she woke up two months ago.”

“Well…”Quentin was at a loss of words, he couldn’t come up with a plausible lie and decided to go with the truth. That was always easiest, at least for him.” Black Siren attacked Samantha and Felicity. She attacked Felicity with her Black Siren cry while she was protecting Samantha. Felicity ended up hitting her head really hard in the fall. Don’t get agitated, Oliver, but Felicity fell into a coma again and hasn’t woken up yet. but the doctors say it’s just a matter of time and she is totally fine, you know…except for the coma part”

Oliver didn’t say anything for a while and then “How did Prometheus know about Earth2?”

“Earth2 Laurel told him”  
"Is Prometheus still around?”  
“I guess so but he’s gone AWOL. We don't know where he is or what happened to him.”   
“You’re sure he is a man?” Oliver asked.   
“Curtis ran some kind of algorithm analysis on the footage we have of him and it seems he definitely is male. This lunatic has done some terrible things, Oliver. I don't think he's finished. Thinking you had died must have messed up his plan.”

“Hmm” Oliver looked skeptical   
“We have Human Target impersonate you but we think he figured it out. But then we found your body.” Quentin used his fingers to mimic quotation marks and Oliver raised his eyebrows “You’ve been interacting too long with Thea” he said, smiling.  
“Very funny, Oliver. Anyway, Felicity and Thea were the only two who didn’t believe it was you. Lyla, always on their side, suggested that you might have done it to stop people looking for you and that it had Bratva written all over it, since it’s their typical MO. This was all before Black Siren came back." 

“So, who is the mayor now?” Oliver inquired

 

“Technically you're still Mayor since Human Target is walking around as you.”

Oliver was trying to process everything. He had so many thoughts rushing through his mind.   
But the only thing he could focus on was that Felicity was alive.  
He got off the floor and rushed to his motorbike. Without another word to Quentin he was on his way to the hospital.   
“Yeah well, I’m surprised he stayed and talked to me that long anyway” Quentin muttered to himself with a little smile.  
He made it to her room in the quickest time possible.   
Diggle was sitting next to her, Diggle got up and hugged him:”She’s okay, man.   
She’s okay” he whispered and smiled. 

“But me and you will need to talk about some things” Diggle said with the stern look of a father about to seriously scold his son.  
He knew he was in trouble with Diggle not to mention his sister.   
But all he could do was look at Felicity. 

He sat down in Diggle’s chair and carefully took her hand. He didn't even notice Diggle leaving the room.   
She looked so small. It reminded him of when she was in the hospital for her back injury. She still had an IV in her arm and the electrocardiograph was beeping regularly. Normally, he hated that sound but today it was somehow reassuring.   
She was alive and that was all that mattered.  
For weeks Oliver didn't move from her side.   
People were visiting but he never left.  
It was nice seeing Donna again even though she was still shaken up. 

Felicity was still very weak and the doctors were worried.

At one point, Thea looked at Oliver for a while and said:” You look like a homeless person. You need to take care of yourself”  
“Sure. I’ll do that once Felicity is doing fine again”  
“She won’t be fine once she wakes up and sees you like this. She might actually fall back into a coma because you’ll scare her so much” Thea deadpanned 

He agreed to get a hair cut and shaved. He even left the room to get a coffee once.  
It was quite lovely seeing her brother like this. Maybe there was hope for Felicity and him after all.  

“Hey Bro, looking human today!”  
“Haha, very funny Speedy”  
“How is she today?”  
“Really good. The doctor said that she is doing so well that they will bring her out of her coma soon.”  
“You seem worried about it”  
“Is it that obvious? I have messed up Speedy…big time. I also missed so much. I’m not sure how to handle the whole situation”  
“Well the fact that you are aware of it shows tremendous growth”  
“I’m not joking, Speedy!” Oliver was miffed  
“Okay, okay. I’m only half joking though. You have come a long way Oliver. I’m really proud to be your sister. Felicity has been through a lot but she’s such a badass she’ll always find a way to come up on top. Did you know that Black Siren attacked Samantha and she saved her?”

“Yes”

“Cool, so you know Samantha is fine and so is William. Felicity took care of everything. She’s just like that. I love her to pieces”

 

“Yeah, she’s awesome”

Thea continued her chitchat, telling him all the things he had missed and that she was still in contact with Charlotte and that she had wanted to know how Felicity was doing.

“How nice of Charlotte” Oliver smiled  
“Yeah well she knows how much you care about her and since she cares about you…anyway there is some triangle coming full circle here” Thea winked at Oliver, proud of her little pun.

“What would I do without you, Speedy?”

“Yup, you’re one lucky guy” Thea laughed and just like that she had pretty much brought him up to speed about all the major events that he was so insecure about.

Oliver had just left the room to go and get a coffee when Jonathan arrived. 

He was looking forward to seeing Felicity, he really missed her. 

He had been so crushed when he thought he’d lost her.


	14. Human Target

\-------(3 weeks later) ------

 

Jonathan was moving to Central City as his daughter wanted to live with her grandmother for a bit. As her grandmother wasn't well and Jonathan was always close to his Mom and Florence loves her.

 

Oliver didn't really mention Susan but she was moving to Gotham. 

Felicity was in the foundry thinking that it would be quite a commitment for Oliver to be in a long-term relationship. 

She was slightly jealous that he is with Susan. 

She hasn't had any time to ask anybody about the relationship he has with Susan. 

All Diggle said was that it was complicated but he had a lot going on with baby Sara who has tonsillitis. 

So, she's not seen him a lot and Thea is moving into a new apartment so she is busy as well. 

She's not been able to talk to anybody about Oliver and Susan but she's confused about how he was with her when he was in Russia. 

She feels like she's missing something from what happened to her and them. 

According to the newspapers they have just started their relationship. 

She still has little pieces missing from the past 9 months and Oliver has been really busy with Prometheus. 

 

She's not been able to talk to him about their friendship or anything. 

She’s been so busy at the moment with everything that has happened her memories. 

They haven't even spoken to each other that much since she got out of the hospital and Thea told her that he didn't move from her bedside. 

So, she had a bit of hope that maybe they could work things out but he was with Susan and she knows it can't happen. 

 

Oliver was just watching Felicity, she is not with Jonathan anymore that’s what his sister told him.  

He thought there might be a chance for them again but she's not spoken to him about the fact that he is not with Charlotte. 

 

It seems that the human target did him a favour but not that much of a favour as he started dating Susan. 

He knows that it is on him and that he needs to clear that up. 

But it turns out the human target was just trying to find out what she had on me and Felicity. He has a pain in his heart thinking that this is the end for them and that one day she will be married to somebody and they will live a happy life. 

 

His phone goes off and he answers it and Susan says “Hi Oliver. I've got some stuff of yours I'm at your office.” 

She doesn't sound happy Oliver looks at the team and says “Susan is upstairs. I'm just going to go and stuff something from her.” 

 

He doesn't see the hurt in Felicity's eyes but Diggle sees it and says to her “you know he's not with Susan anymore.” 

 

Felicity says “what??” with her eyebrows scrunched together. 

Diggle says again “he's not with Susan anymore.” 

All Felicity can say is oh. 

“You know I told you about the human target, and how they tended to be following Oliver but it seems he took his job too seriously and started dating Susan. 

That's why you have been seeing Oliver with her they were dating so he had to pretend to be with her but they're not together anymore. 

Felicity they were never together.“ Diggle says smiling at her. 

“God this is so confusing still. “

“I know but that's what happens when Oliver leaves us to go and hunt the people hurt you.” 

 

“But it all just makes sense now I thought that he was with Charlotte and then I looked and he was with Susan.” 

 

“Nope everything that happened with Susan was the human target. 

He found the information she had on you was going to use it. And she was going to tell Star City the Green Arrow was Oliver. Well it turns out Oliver hooked up with her before he ever dated Charlotte. 

She saw the tattoo he had was a part of Bratva and they talked about a man in a hood. 

She knows about you and Havenrock but Oliver and Lyla as well A.R.G.U.S have done some stuff so she can't use it and she's got a new job so she won't be here.” 

 

“Oh, okay” she says.  

Having a bit of hope in heart for her and Oliver.

 

An hour later the team are all set to go and get these drugs from the warehouse where from Quinten said they had somebody who was going to sell them. 

Felicity was in the van waiting for the team to come back. 

She slowly began becoming herself again and that she is helping out team Arrow. 

 

As much as Oliver does not want her to be involved yet. 

Oliver turned his Bluetooth off so she couldn't hear him and that was what she was angry about. 

 

When he came back after seeing Susan he was really happy and again she had a pain in the heart knowing that she's left it to late. 

Part of her maybe thought he might want to give it a go with Susan she's beautiful. Just like gorgeous Laurel and mean Isabel and Samantha, Sara, Helena, McKenna and Charlotte who is a really nice person. 

Thea told her that when she was in the hospital and she would ask about her and ask about Oliver. 

She knows that Charlotte has moved on as she is dating a police officer and Charlotte knows about Oliver secret. 

 

Thea said that Charlotte said he didn't want to tell me it wasn't my place to tell him I knew. 

Thea said that Charlotte smiled and said My dad was a cop and I had an older brother he was terrible and reminded me of Oliver. 

At that Felicity shakes her head she's got to focus she needs to be up to contact Oliver. 

It really pisses her off when he turns his come off. 

It seems like he even did it to Diggle’s one. 

Oliver turned his Bluetooth on again and said, “Felicity you can head back.”   
She said, “no I'm not leaving you and never turn off your come again.”  

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty please go back to the foundry” Oliver said.

 

“Fine but we are going to talk about it when you get back.” 

Oliver was watching the deal go down and he could see an opportunity so he went for it he just told Felicity that she can go to the foundry. 

 

Diggle was next to him and said, “so you and Susan are not together anymore.” 

“Yeah, I had to break up with her. 

It felt weird knowing that somebody else pretended to be me and was dating her.” 

 

“I'm sorry that he did that. 

He said that he just could feel something she had on you and he found that she had a picture of you when you're in Russia. 

But he deleted it and she has never had copies so are you might get an angry Text from her soon.”   
   
“Oh, when I met up with her she said to me that she knew I took the picture and deleted the copy. 

And I sorted out everything with Felicity. 

So, she won't be in our lives anymore.” 

 

“That's good but you seemed so happy when you came back” said Diggle.

 

“I was just happy after I came back that everything is back to normal.” 

Diggle gave him a look at that is total bullshit. 

“Do you realise you to haven't spoken about your feelings for each other in nearly 2 years?” 

Oliver looks to him and said “I will sort it out with her.  

 

Diggle looked at Oliver and said, “God how is it that you two don't communicate anymore.” 

Oliver looked at Diggle and said what? 

 

“You spent nearly every night together and you still don't know that she completely in love with you still. 

 

Oliver looks at Diggle and said “ it's complicated and she's just split up with Jonathan. 

And I heard that he was moving to central city but I thought she still might give it a go with him. 

“Diggle said I don't know really what happened she didn't tell me a lot about the split up. 

That they are friends and she is happy that he's going to live with Florence's grandma.” 

Oliver for the next 10 minutes was so happy he could win Felicity back again. 

He spoke into his Bluetooth set “Felicity it keeps on breaking up.”

 

“Sorry Oliver I didn't hear any of that” she said well she was typing in the new foundry. 

She tried to connect to Diggle and she heard Diggle shout out Oliver behind you. 

Then her coms to Oliver and Diggle went dead. 

She was in the new foundry not knowing what to do. 

When she heard Oliver voice she could breathe again. 

They came back to the foundry and she said “what happened???”

 

“They knew we were going to be there.” 

Diggle said, “I'm going home to Lyla and Sara.” 

Oliver smiled at Diggle and said see you tomorrow.  

He walked up the stairs and said see you tomorrow. 

A month has gone by Diggle has seen a change in Oliver and Felicity. 

 

In the way Oliver touches her more but mainly they are communicating so much better than they were when they were dating. 

It seems like they are trying to be friends and maybe might be more one-day. 

Diggle hopes that soon the sexual tension between them is quite a lot more than it was 3 years ago. 

He is glad that they're working it out. He's even heard them talking about what went wrong when Oliver didn't tell Felicity about William.  

 

Felicity’s talked about how she felt when Oliver didn't tell her that he was going to send William away and was afraid that if they ever have children he would send her away with them in the same way that he did with William. 

 

Oliver of course says that I can't say that I wouldn't ever do that because I'd be lying to you but if I ever lost you Felicity I don't know I do again

. I thought I did lose you. 

Every day was horrible and I was in darkness.  
Diggle was just watching them talk it out. It seems like what happened to them has made them stronger in every way possible. 

But his friends are stupid and they are now using this friendship as an excuse to not date each other. And clearly, they are like a married couple. 

 

When they were at a cocktail party somebody mistakenly thought they were married. The blush on Felicity was so funny. She started to babble and god it was a bad one. 

About that she has seen his junk and that they nearly got married but didn't because he lied. And I meant to greater detail before they broke up and stuff. Oliver did his Fe-li-ci-ty Voice to stop her talking. 

 

“Felicity I don't think they need to know everything.”   
She said sorry to him “you know how I get when I'm nervous.” 

 

“And when I'm around you as well.”  

“My mouth seems to not stop.” 

If they were dating Oliver would've kissed her but instead he just touched her cheek in a don't worry about it gesture.

 

Jonathan Felicity's ex-boyfriend talks to me quite a bit. 

I'm quite good friends with him and he still says, “have they got together yet.”    
“No but they are working on their relationship it's the trust what they are working on at the moment the friendship is there already. “ 

 

“It's just the trust.” 

Jonathan was a nice guy and Diggle realise but he was good friends with Jonathan's brother.

 

His brother was in his squad when he was in the army. 

He was good friends with his brother and then when Felicity started dating him. 

At first, he didn't recognise him but then Jonathan said his surname and remembered his brother. 

Diggle became friends with him. 

He was the one who told Felicity of Jonathan and that maybe he could get her company back.  

And he did he does feel sorry for him he would've been good for Felicity even though her heart was with Oliver. 

But Jonathan is a good guy does have no hard feelings against Oliver. 

 

Felicity can't put a finger on it but something is wrong with Oliver. 

He keeps on hugging her and saying that he cares about her a lot. 

Oliver can't stop hugging Felicity he doesn't know if he will come back from the thing he must do. It's to protect her. 

He doesn't want Diggle to come because it's dangerous and he has a family.  

 

Diggle looks at Oliver says, “if you think I'm going to stay here while you go on a suicide mission.” 

“Lyla, won't want you to go with me” Oliver said   

“I've told her and she understands and she wants us to protect Felicity and the team. I think you need to tell Felicity why you are leaving. No lies remember” Diggle said. 

Felicity was in the foundry singing to herself at the moment. 

Every day discovering something brand new. 

(I’m in love with your body

Oh, I oh I oh I oh I.) 

(I’m in love with your body

Oh, I oh I oh I oh I.) 

Oliver just watches her and smiles god he loves her. 

She turns around and says, “shit Oliver you scared me.” 

He smiles and says “I’m going away for a couple days with Diggle. It's to do with Bratva and Prometheus. 

before you say anything, I would let you but it's dangerous. 

Prometheus was trained by somebody in there Bratva. 

And I saw him a couple days ago and he did this move that somebody trained me in the Bratva and the man said he's only trying to free people with this move so he probably knows who this guy is. 

I've got to show a side of me but I don't want you to ever see. “

She agreed but still was confused. 

God, she just wants to tell him that she loves every side of him even his dark bits because they're just him. 

He was speaking like he would never come back. 

He hugged her and kissed her forehead and it reminded her of when he left to fight Ra's al Ghul. 

She said, “Oliver you're coming back right” with tears in her eyes.  

He looked down at her and God he wanted to tell her he loved her but that would've been selfish and he can't be selfish with her anymore. 

He just looks at her and hopefully everything he wants to say with his eyes. 

He doesn't want to lie because this is a suicide mission for him but it will protect her and his family. 

She watches him go away and apart feels like she might not ever see him again.  
 


	15. 6 days.

   
For 6 days, she sat there thinking the worst happened to Oliver and Diggle. 

She could see Oliver making his way to his campaign office where the new foundry is. 

She runs to the elevator, pressing the button and in no time, she was at the door of the office. 

It was raining hard as she could see Oliver’s silhouette in the rain. 

She didn't think about it, she just ran to him and hugged him.  
   
He said, “I’m okay, okay.”   
   
She looked at him and said, “what about Diggle.”    
   
“He's okay. He's gone back to Lyla and Sara” Oliver said looking into Felicity's eyes.   
   
She said “that's good. I was so scared Oliver. I thought I lost you” and then she realised what she said, “and Diggle.”   
   
He smiled at her and said “there's no way you're ever going to lose me. I'm yours now and always.”   
   
They pulled apart from each other and now were just staring at each other. 

Honestly, she doesn't know who went first but then they lip crash in together. 

Oliver had his hands and Felicity's head just like he did when they were in the hospital but this time she felt like if he stopped he would be losing her. 

Felicity’s kissed Oliver three times when he's been there in the suit but this must be the best. His tongue went to her teeth to see if he could be allowed in as she opened her mouth he placed his tongue in her mouth and it was massaging her tongue. god she's missed this, she lets out a little moan. 

The rain is getting worse but neither of them cares, they are lost in this moment. 

They part from each other. 

No kisses have even been like this before.  Oliver pulls away and is just looking at her and puts his head and Felicity's forehead and goes “I love you.”   
   
She smiles and kisses him and says, “I love you so much.”   
   
They realise where they are and he says “Let’s go to the foundry.”   
   
They didn't even make it into the lift before they started ripping each other’s clothes off harder because Oliver was in his suit (the new one).  
   
Felicity said, “god your pants are so hard to take off.”    
   
He smiled at her and said, “it's the rain, it's made them wet.”   
   
Felicity is down to her panties and her bra and Oliver is down to his boxers. 

She’s surprised as normally he doesn't wear them. 

He pushes her up against the lift’s wall, instinctively she wrapped her legs around him he picks her up pushes her against the wall again. 

Straightaway he's kissing her on her neck and even leaving little hickeys claiming her showing that everybody she is his. She is grinding against his cock that is hard and ready. 

He moves her away from the wall and unclips her bra, God she loves his strength. 

 

How is that even more of a turn on.   
   
He chuckles and said, “God I've missed your rambling and word vomit” while he's kissing up her neck on that and then passionately kisses her on the lips. She helps him get rid of her bra and flings it to the other side of the lift. 

 

He just stares at her for a moment so can take her in, God he's missed her.   
   
One of the most painful this is watching the person you love and not being able to touch them or be with them. 

 

He takes one of her breasts and massages it while his mouth is sucking on her nipple making it come to a peak.   
   
He says, “God I've missed your breasts” as he moves to the other one.   
   
Felicity has the worst timing in the world she says, “charlottes were bigger than mine.”   
 

Oliver the stops and moves away and looks at her and says, it was always just sex that would've been more for you then but never was it like when I was with you. 

   
He looks down at the floor and said “I did stuff with other women and it wasn't the same. 

You Felicity Smoak are like having wine after whiskey.”   
   
She says, “I did stuff with Jonathan but it was never like how it was with you.”  
   
He said, “so we agree we are meant for each other.”   
   
She smiles and says “yes.”   
   
He pulls a bit of hair from her face as the strand was in his way of seeing her eyes. A lonely tear falls down her cheek which he wipes away with his thumb. She looks at him and then kisses him again and kisses down his neck. She finds a spot that he loves that she found in Bali. 

While she's doing that she is scratching his head and he lets out a grown. He places her down on her feet on the floor. 

The lift doors open and with his strength he moves them to a wall in the foundry. Felicity hisses as it's so cold   
when her back hits the wall.   
   
Oliver has worry in his eyes and says, “are you okay”  
   
She says, “Yeah it's just cold.”   
   
He says, “do not worry I'll be warming you up soon.” He's kissing her neck again she knows she's going to have beard burn tomorrow.   
   
He looks so handsome then he says, “I want to taste you.”   
   
She blushes and says “okay.”   
   
How is it that I've had sex with her 6 times and she still blushes? God, he loves her. He mumbles in her neck words in Russian as he knows that turns her on.   
   
She knows that it makes him go crazy when she says Mr Queen so she says it and it gets the response she wants, he lets out a growl. 

He places her down on the floor of the Foundry it's even colder and she shivers again.   
   
Before he starts she says, “T-shirt off and boxers”  
   
He whispers so demanding in her ear “so demanding”    
   
She just takes him in for a bit like she has tried to not watch when he does the salmon ladder since they split up. 

She knows that he has been doing a lot more workouts and that he has been doing some stuff with Bratva. 

One time he was talking on the phone in Russian and she got one of her software to translate it. It said captain and man is challenging you for your territory of Star City and your Felicity. 

Oliver letter out the sexiest growl. From all the others, she's heard this one did make her wet and flustered. She is brought back to the present by Oliver’s fingers going through have folds.   
   
“Fuck you're so wet” he says looks at her and his eyes a deeper blue than she's ever seen before.  He takes the finger out of her pussy and licks it and says, “God I've missed your sent and your taste ."   
   
Again, she blushes and she puts her hands over her face, he tells her to never hide her face from him and that she is beautiful.  
   
That's what she loves about Oliver. he always made her feel good in the bedroom than any of her other lovers. God that does sound creepy made her feel like she wasn't good enough. Except for Jonathan he was perfect at pleasuring her but was never the same as it was with Oliver.   
   
When he goes down to her legs again and parts then and then with his tongue he starts playing with her clit and starts playing with her breast while he's fucking her with his tongue.   
   
She says, “fuck I'm going to come” he adds three fingers while he's playing with her clit. She has the most intensive orgasm she's ever had with Oliver to the point that she knew that she blanks out.   
   
When he lets her breathing calm down he smiles and says, “have you missed my talent tongue.”   
   
She hits him and he says ouch.   
   
He starts going up her body and then stops kissing her again she finds it sexy tasting herself on his lips. 

And God this orgasm was her coming down from the Best she's ever had and this was just his fingers and his tongue.  
   
he said, “round 2 then” and started going back to her pussy.   
   
He started up again and started to lick her folds he couldn't get enough of her juices. She tasted like sunshine if you could taste it. 

He gave her another orgasm even better than the last and quickly he was moved away from her.  
   
She smiled at him and said, "My turn now".   
   
Oh God she was going to make him pay for taking his time with her he could see it in her smile and it turned him or more. 

She grabbed his shaft and slowly pumped it. 

Oliver couldn't stop watching her pump him. 

Then she slowly put her lips to his cock before anything a bit of come came out. 

With one of her fingers she licked it off same time keeping eye contact with him making him want her more.   
   
Felicity said, "you taste salty and God I've missed you'".   
   
“Are you saying that to me or my cock?” said Oliver  
   
Felicity looked up from her eyelashes and said "both”.   
   
Then she started to slowly go down on him. her lips were tightening around his shaft. 

She started to pick up her pace and he already felt like he was nearly going to cum that sent him over the edge is when she deep throats him and started to play with his balls with her other hand. 

She could feel his cock tightening so she gave a real tight suck and then.   
   
“Felicity I'm going to ….” and then he shouted out “Fe-li-ci-ty”.   
   
He could feel his hot come in her mouth and she swallowed his seed. 

Then after she started to lick all around his cock. 

With one last pump and a kiss she went up then said, “you taste so good " and then she quickly kissed him and he didn't mind tasting himself on her lips it made his arousal peak again. 

They have the first round of the BEST sex of their lives they did it everywhere. Then after Oliver cleans them up.   
   
Felicity said “let’s go home.”    
   
They made it into the door and again their clothes were coming off as they can’t get enough of each other.   
   
She said, "I need you inside me Mr Queen".   
   
Her saying that naked in her entryway was just sinful.   
   
He quickly picked her up and said “bedroom”  
   
she said "Yes ".   
   
It took them quite a long time to make up to her room but kept on stopping and kissing. When they finally made it to her room he threw her on the bed and she bounced with her tits bouncing as well. 

 

He went on top of her kissing her and then hungrily kiss and she parted her lips and he started to play with her tongue. 

Carefully making sure he didn't put his whole-body weight on her she parted her legs for him and he grabbed his cock.   
   
And said, " Felicity do you want me inside you "said Oliver.   
   
"Yes, Please Oliver “she whimpered.   
   
He grabbed it and slipped it through her folds write to her centre. He slowly went in making sure she got used to his size.   
"Oliver fuck me now she "said in her loud voice.   
   
He slowly started to rock back and forward against her.   
   
“Oliver you're going to slow” she said, "fuck me harder and quicker".   
   
His eyes were darker and when she said that. then with one of his hands he was massaging her breast. Then he went and bit it then laved it with his tongue. He moved her leg and started to rotate his hips harder finding her G spot. This woman will be the death of him.   
   
“Oliver I think I'm going to come.”   
   
Oliver said, "come for me baby".   
   
He could feel her walls tightening with one more frost and a bit down on her nipple she was coming all around his cock. Then with a strength he didn't know she had she flips them. Then she started to ride him at her own pace and God he was going to come soon.  
   
“Felicity I'm going to come” said Oliver.   
   
She said, "come for me Mr Queen".   
   
That was it he felt stars and his head hit the pillow and his eyes roll back.   
   
He said, "I'll fuck Fe-li-ci-ty”.   
   
When she got off with him he groaned and then they just laid there soaking in each other. They still had a lot to talk about with regards to their relationship and everything but they knew that the path they were on now was together.


	16. Once Upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody has been enjoying the story there is only one more chapter and then the story is done.   
> I have to say thank you to my beta and my new one thank you for doing this means a lot hope everybody enjoys this chapter.

   
\---------- (One month later) ---------  
   
Oliver defeated Prometheus, it turns out, it was Tommy. 

Malcolm had put Tommy in the Lazarus pit which caused Tommy to have a bloodlust for Oliver because of what Oliver had done to him. 

Oliver sleeping with Laurel was the last thing that Tommy remembered which Tommy was angry about. 

Tommy was so angry that even Malcolm couldn’t get through to him. Malcolm had tried to reason to with him but Tommy wasn’t having any of it. Tommy still couldn’t be around me so with the help of Barry we put him on earth 9. 

Barry said that he is happy and he's met somebody.  
They haven’t found Malcolm and he’s still a danger but they have put his name on every watch list out there because the timeline changed because of flashpoint. 

Originally Laurel died and that is what made Tommy snap and then she was hunting him to put him away and then everything happened with Prometheus.  They will have to watch out for him as Oliver knows Malcolm hates him and sadly Felicity. 

They didn't tell Malcolm that Tommy was okay and saved they let him believe that he was dead and by my hands.  it was the only way to protect Tommy from Malcolm and everything. 

Malcolm wanted him to come the next dark archer.   
   
He's pulled out of his thoughts by Felicity signing Ed Sheeran's new song. He smiled seeing Felicity working on the computers. He wants to make her his wife. 

They still have to work on things but they both know that it's worth it.   
   
This whole year has taught them quite a lot in particular that they are hopelessly in love with each other.  

One thing he knows is that she is his life.  
   
He smiles walking to her and kisses her on the forehead.   
   
She smiles and says, “I'm nearly done with this and then we can go home.”   
   
He has a sharp pain thinking that she doesn't want to go to the house he built for them but he shakes his head and makes his way to his suit.   
   
\---------(4 months later) ---------  
   
Felicity was married to Oliver she was now Felicity Queen. Oliver smiled looking at a wedding picture of him and Felicity. 

That was one of the happiest days of his life he thinks as he is getting ready for the party tonight. It's Felicity's birthday and she doesn't celebrate it but he wants to. 

Donna's Mom had died on Felicity birthday and they were close which made her never really like celebrating her birthday. 

But this year was an important birthday, she was turning 30.  
   
   
He hears Felicity say “Hun you better be getting ready. If you make me go to this party you better wear the spenders I like.”   
   
He smiles to himself and puts on the spenders she loves, going through his drawers to get his cufflinks out, he sees the ones he wore on his wedding day and puts them on.  
   
\------------(Flashback Wedding Day) --------------  
   
He was so nervous, he's never been this nervous even when he was going to ask Felicity to marry him but as usual she was before him and asked him well blurted it out actually.   
   
there is a knock at the door and it's John “are you ready to get married for real this time Oliver.”   
   
Oliver smiled and said “I'm really nervous, I don't want anything to go wrong. 

What about if somebody from my past comes and hurts her when we are getting married.”   
   
“We've got so much security and that won't happen and your sister has made sure everything is gonna go perfectly. 

Normally the bride is the bridezilla but it seems that your sister has taken on that role as well.”   
   
Oliver smiles and says, “yep that's my little sister.”   
   
Minutes later another knock happens.   
   
“But Oliver I've got to say if you hurt her they won't find your body” Diggle whispers in his ear.   
   
Speedy puts her head through the door and says “we want you now. You’re going to get married big brother.”   
   
Oliver is walking to where they are getting married it's the same place they were going to get married all those months ago. The wedding is at and they've only just been in engaged 10 days. 

They didn't want to wait for anything bad to happen before they could actually get married so they asked Thea if she can work her magic and pull off a wedding in 10 days. 

It looks like she has, this beautiful is all flowers along the are you with candles lit. John is there with Barry and Roy. 

When he hears the music, and turns around and he doesn't see her at first, he sees baby Sara walking with a basket full of flowers and throwing them with Lyla walking behind baby Sara.   
   
When he sees Sara in her bridesmaid’s outfit and he smiles at her and gives her a wink and mouths to her she looks beautiful. 

He smiles when his attention is back on the front. 

He smiles again seeing Caitlin and Thea.  

Then he sees her and God it's like time has stopped for them. He can't see her face because it is cover with a beautiful Veil made of lace on it. 

The dress was perfect. 

It was everything he wanted Felicity to wear on their wedding day, simple yet elegant but just her and perfect.   
   
His eyes went across all her body it was beautiful it had intricate white flowers embroidered on the sleeves of her sleeveless dress, her torso was covered in the same before it spread, taking a shape of a gown, the white flowers spread on it.  
   
He knows that she said to him she hadn't given floral gowns much of a thought, but this one had grabbed her attention. 

Not to mention, the dress came with a bare back design, the white flowers spread along its side creating a beautiful pattern.   
   
He smiled at Donna who was giving her away and she said thank you to Oliver and kissed him.  

 

Then it was time and he pulled Felicity's veil off and she had tears in her eyes and he smiled and kissed her forehead and said, “you look perfect.”   
   
She smiled back at him and said, “you look worth it as well.”   
   
It came to saying their Vows  
   
Oliver was brought back by Felicity saying, “Oliver where did you go.”  
   
Felicity was in the bathroom and said, “I can't come to the birthday party.”   
   
“Hun it's for you” he says, “but it's not a birthday party." he was getting his tie ready and said “why??”.   
   
“Half my dresses don't fit me.”   
   
She walks into the bathroom and shit Felicity breasts are huge.   
   
She clicks her fingers in front of him and says, “Oliver my eyes are up here.”   
   
He says “can't you wear this dress “pulling out a red dress.  
   
She says “no, none of them fit me.”   
   
Oliver makes the worst mistake any man can make and says “we have been eating a lot.  You have been eating a lot of junk food and pickles with Oreos.”  
   
Her eyes go wide and she said, “ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT???”  
   
Oliver stutters and says, “no I'm not but you have been eating a lot.”  He says” how about this dress “as he comes back from the walk-in wardrobe.   
   
She says fine “I'll try it it's a beautiful red dress.” It's the one she wore when she went to Central City. 

The red one shoulder bodycon dress that has tonal stitches throughout from their closet that she wore on their first date  
   
She comes out and Oliver “says you look beautiful.”   
   
Her hair is up in a ponytail with claps.   
   
She goes to Oliver and tidies his tie, he can never do it right. They make their way to the party it's all happening and everybody hugs Felicity.   
   
Lyla says, “she looks like she's glowing” to Diggle.   
   
Diggle says “yes, she does.”   
   
The party goes on and it's beautiful. 

 

Felicity is dancing with Oliver now and God she loves being in his arms even though he says he doesn't dance. 

The one thing she doesn't know is that he can and she saw him dance and he's given her lap dance as well. 

She smiles thinking of when he dressed up as a fireman for her.

He whispers in her ear “I know what you're thinking and don't worry I will do anything for you tonight.” She shivers and he smiles. 

he loves the fact he can read her mind so well. He feels a tug on his trousers and he looks down and sees little baby Sara saying “dance please.   
   
He bends down and picks her up and says “why sure you are a little princess aren't you.” He kisses her cheek and she lets out a little scream as his stubble is very rough and tickles her skin.   
   
Felicity walks away to get herself a drink and she's just watching Oliver and it brings tears her eyes watching him and baby Sara. 

She can see all the women with hunger in their eyes watching Oliver dance with baby Sara but she just has a sharp pain knowing that she won't be able to give Oliver children. She’s always wanted to be able to give him children.  

If she could have kids it was something that's quite close to her as Donna was adopted and her mum said that there is no greater gift than a child It doesn't matter if they are biologically yours or not.   
   
She remembered her mum saying that her mum used to say to her the moment I met you and held you in my arms I knew you were mine. 

She can't take it anymore so she goes to the toilet. 

She is in there for five minutes and then the doors opened and her beautiful husband is there with worry in his eyes. She is sitting on the toilet crying.   
   
“honey what's wrong?”  
   
“there was no chocolate cake left” she says crying.   
   
He smiles and says “do not worry honey, I've got some chocolate cake for us at home and some strawberries” he says wiping her tears and kissing her nose and lips and her forehead.   
   
She says “God I probably look like a wreck. crying about not having any chocolate cake.   
   
He smiled and said, “no you're just emotional.” He kisses her again says “Honey let’s just go home.”   
   
She gives him a smile and says “yes.”   
   
\--------(Five days later) --------  
   
Felicity knows why she's emotional. She knocks on Oliver door. 

he is finishing now. 

He's taking this mayor stuff in his stride. It was rocky for a bit Thea took a lot on.   
   
He looks up and says, “I'm finished” and he walks out sayings goodbye to Maggie his assistant.   
   
Felicity says “I have a surprise for you. I’m going to blindfold you okay.  “  
   
He agrees and she takes his hand and helps him get into the passenger seat They make it to the beautiful house Oliver got for them before they split up and he kept it. 

It’s finished now with beautiful white doors with shutters that are black. 

It has 8 bedrooms, three bathrooms, a gym and two offices. The master bedroom has a balcony that overlooks the front and the back and it even has space for an Arrow cave 3.0. 

They don't use it as much because they don't live here. 

The house is like a fortress. 

The house is exactly what Felicity wanted, she remembers telling Oliver all about her dream house. When he showed her, she cried and said, “it's beautiful” but there was a hint of sadness as there are so many rooms. 

 

She takes the blindfold off Oliver smiles and he says, “our house.” 

He’s really confused as to why she has brought him to the house. They have not moved in here as she is sad to live here.   
He says, “is this really a surprise?”   
   
She says, “Oliver you're so impatient.”   
   
He gets excited and says, “oh did you get me that exercise machine I wanted.”   
   
She smiles and says “you'll have to wait and see. “They take some of the stairs and she directs them to their bedroom, then turns and says, “now I want you to close your eyes.” She opens the door and pushes him and he opens his eyes and there is a cot in the middle of the room with a teddy on a sheet hanging on it. 

Next to the cot is a rocking chair for sitting on.

The wall has a tree painted only with white leaves falling to the floor.   
   
Oliver turns to Felicity and she has a picture of the scan. 

She smiles at him with tears in her eyes and says, “we’re having a baby.”   
   
He ran to her and picks her up and kisses her and says, “we're having a baby!!!”   
   
They are both crying and he said, “how far are you”  
   
she says, “I'm four months.”   
   
His eyes widen “how did we not notice. “  
   
“The doctor said that I was very lucky that I wasn't having symptoms. I did have a bit of morning sickness but I thought it was just had a tummy bug.”   
   
He smiled at her again and says “I'm so happy. ““We've got to tell the team and Donna & Thea. Lyla knows about it, She's the one who made me realise I was pregnant. “   
   
He said “I thought that after your accident you couldn't have children. “  
   
She said “it's a miracle. I'm not sure if it's to do with flashpoint but it's a miracle.  Oliver, we have our own little miracle.”   
   
“You are a little bit of hope” he said kissing Felicity's tummy then kissing her. Oliver was just so happy they made love in the new bedroom and Oliver can stop kissing Felicity’s belly.   
   
They had a team meeting and Oliver said, “we going to have a new member of the team.”   
   
Diggle and Thea & Roy, Curtis, Donna, Quentin and the other members and they were as well as Sara and Ray on Skype.    
   
Felicity had a baby grow behind her back that said, ‘My Daddy is a hero and so is my mummy.’   
   
Roy was very impatient and said, “come on tell us.”   
   
Felicity placed the baby grow on her belly and everybody started saying congratulations to them and Diggle hugs him and said, “like I said to you on your wedding day you hurt her or them nobody will find your body Oliver.”   
   
Oliver smiled at Diggle.    
   
Roy said, “I'm going to be an uncle.”   
   
Thea already knew and was so happy as well as Donna.   
   
Ray said “congratulations” and Sara said, “Ollie you're going to be a dad.”   
   
Oliver gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen him give. Then he kissed Felicity and said “yes I am. I’m the happiest man in the world right now.   
   
Curtis was so happy for Felicity said, “you're going to be a great mum.”   
   
The other two members said “congratulations” to her and Oliver.   
   
Quinten said “I hope you have a daughter and she will put you through hell.  Laurel would've been really happy for you”. He hugs Quentin.   
   
Oliver said, “I thought girls were meant to be better than boys.”   
   
Quentin said “I got a lot of grey hairs from my girls, Oliver. Just wait till they want to start dating and the boy is naughty” Quentin looked at Oliver with a knowing look.   
   
They told the central city team and they were also happy. Felicity was talking about her birth plan to Caitlin.   
   
Barry was just smiling at all of them “You’re going to be a dad.  I feel sorry if you have a girl and she brings her boyfriend home.”   
   
Oliver scrunches his face and says, “if we have a girl, she won't be dating until she's 30 years old.”   
   
Cisco says “I'm already thinking of superhero name and what kind of skill would they have. You are going to be awesome parents”   
   
Iris just smiles at Felicity and hugs “I'm so happy for you.”   
   
They told the Justice League they all happy for them.   
   
Green Lantern said, “well-done man.”  
   
Clark says, “really happy for you.”   
   
Nightwing “she is going to be an animal in the bedroom now.”   
   
Cat woman hits him and says, “that's no way to speak about Lady but she will be a lot more eager.”   
   
Dinah (the new Black Canary) said “congratulations Oliver. I'm so happy for you and Felicity.”  
   
Bruce walks over and says “Felicity I thought I could take you away from him now I definitely can't. There is no way he will let you go now.”   
   
Oliver just clenches his jaw and says, “Bruce you never had a chance of her.”   
   
She smiles at him and says, “I think your wife would have something to say about that” and she looks to Cat woman.    
   
Wonder woman comes up and says, “your children will do great things”.   
   
Aqua man gives his blessing to Oliver and says, “your wife is very beautiful.”  
   
\-----------(9 months later) -----------  
   
“Mrs Queen come on one more big push and then you get to see your baby.” Felicity screams out in pain and does the breathing that her and Oliver took the lessons. Oliver is just watching his beautiful wife give birth to their child. god, his hand hurts but he will not say it to her. 

 

In the nine months, she's been throwing a lot of things at him. 

they've had great sex but her mood swings have been crazy.  

She hates the word crazy as well as he learnt when he said you're being crazy. He slept on the most uncomfortable couch ever. he swears she bought it for that main reason of teaching him a lesson. 

Then he’s brought back by hearing the crying of his child. 

They start cleaning the baby and saying, “you've got a healthy little girl who is 8 pounds and 1 ounce.”   
   
They say to Felicity “move your nightgown so the baby can feel your chest.”   
   
They place their little daughter on Felicity's chest. She has tears in her eyes that she is stroking her little girl back.   
   
She looks Oliver, he has tears in his eyes and he kisses her on the forehead and says” we have a little girl.” and speaks Russian when he kisses the baby’s forehead.   
   
The nurse says, “I'll leave you to get used to being parents.”  
   
He shakes the midwife’s hand “Thank you Zoe.”   
   
She says, “you're a great mayor and will be a great father.”    
   
10 minutes later the baby is very hungry and is crying for Felicity's milk. After she feeds the baby then they start talking about names.   
   
He says “I like Hope “with tears in his eyes as he is touching the baby’s cheek.   
   
She said “I was thinking of the middle name Deaden.    
   
He smiled a watery smile and said, “my mum's maiden name.”   
   
“I know we didn't see eye to eye but she was your mother and your sister has that middle name.”   
   
He kissed her on the cheek and said, “I love it and I love you and our family.”   
   
She said, “do you mind holding Hope I need to take some tablets.”   
   
She knows what Oliver is like he is very nervous she knows she needs to push him to hold their beautiful little girl.   
   
She passes him Hope and says, “take her head and put your arm under her.”   
   
He does it and says, “I don't want to drop her.”   
   
She says, “Hun you're the fine I know you won't let anything happen to her.”   
   
Felicity falls asleep after taking a tablet and Oliver is just watching Hope her chest irising and falling.  

Her eyes flutter open and he sees the Queen eyes. 

She has Oliver’s eyes and Felicity's nose, she has a little bit of dark hair. 

Her Feet feel so small and her hands he could not believe that this is his own for the Felicity and that they made this little person. 

He stares at Hope’s eyes and her little face, he thinks that he made this with his beautiful wife.    
   
Hope starts crying and he rocks her and tells her a story starting with once upon a time there was a boy he wasn't very good then was lost for five years on an island. 

 

On the island, there are many things that wanted to hurt the young boy but he did things so he could survive and go home. 

But through the years the young boy could not go home as he changed. 

He was so consumed darkness and by writing his father’s wrongs. 

When he really felt ready to go back to his hometown, he got picked up by a Chinese fish and ship.   
   
His beautiful little girl looks up with him and those blue eyes and it's like she knows this is a story about their love story. 

A few minutes later he says “and the beautiful princess with her head tilted said this looks like bullet holes. 

The prince who hasn't smiled in so many years smiles at the beautiful IT girl. 

He didn't know that that day we change the rest of his life. 

He would go back to the IT girl he would just say to his self he needed her help when really, he liked her company she made him smile. 

She made him feel like a person not you just come back of an island. But the boy didn't realise how much he loves this IT girl. 

He made many mistakes but his biggest one was lying to her about his son. 

It took them a long time but they found their way back to each other because there is love in the silence between them. 

And then the IT girl got married to the boy he was now a man. 

With light guided him and with her happiness made him love each day. 

Now the King he now has a Queen he now has a little princess called hope

He said smiling down to Hope her eyes just closed.   
   
He hears a sniffle and he sees Felicity smiling at him with tears in her eyes.  
   
Then Felicity says, “The princess is now a queen” says to her beautiful husband “bring my little girl and bring yourself here so I can kiss you.”  
 


	17. "This was Easy wasn't it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter hope enjoyed the story and enjoys this chapter. Got to say thank you to my Old beta and new one .

   
\------(5 months later) -------  
   
Felicity gets back from work, she had to go in as it was an emergency. Hope is the perfect baby, she sleeps for the whole night. Which is surprising because Oliver never sleeps. She thought she would take after him but she seems to take after her. She unlocks the door and smells Oliver’s cooking. Making her way up the stairs to the bedroom, she carefully opens the door and Oliver is there with Hope asleep on his chest. She takes a picture and sends it to Thea. She will love this. Maybe they can make a baby book for Hope to give to her when she's 18. She gets changed, has a shower and expresses some milk.     
   
She goes to the kitchen and sees Oliver cooked Bolognese. She goes to look for William. he lives with them now because his mum had tragically died in a mugging where they were living. Felicity finds William outside with flash the dog.   
   
It was Felicity's idea to get him the dog as she could see he was sad and with the baby she didn't want him to feel left out as Hope takes a lot of their time. She kisses William on the cheek and says, “how are you.”   
   
He says “I'm fine. I taught Flash to sit and give a Paw.”   
   
She says, “well done William.”   
   
William loves hope so much. He is so happy and proud to be her big brother.  He is part of the family now as Felicity has adopted him.   
   
Oliver and Hope come down and see Felicity and William playing with Flash the dog. He smiles, Barry still pulls his leg that his son likes Flash more than the arrow. When Barry has kids of his own he's going to make sure one of them likes the arrow more in The Flash.   
   
Felicity turns around and she sees Oliver with hope in his arms. He walks up to her and kisses her and says, “how was your day.”   
   
She said, “stressful but I'm here with my family now” and she hugs William and Oliver and Hope.   
   
Hope starts crying looks like she's hungry. He gives Hope to Felicity and she goes to feed her in her nursery.    
   
\---------------------(7 years later) ---------------------  
   
   
Oliver comes home, he’s had a busy three days on a mission for The Justice League. Slade is currently residing in an A.R.G.U.S prison with the other people they have put there. The A.R.G.U.S prison is on the island, Oliver hadn’t wanted to put Slade there but he had to as Slade knew too much about the Justice League. To make things worse he knew all about his family and the other members family  
He was still crazy and was hellbent on killing Felicity.    
   
He looks through the house it's so safe, it's the safest place for all their families. Diggle, Barry, Clark, Roy and Barbra follow him towards the noises of giggling. Nyssa is in the kitchen with Lyla and Raisa talking about Sara's cravings.   
   
He says hi to them and says, “do you know where...?”   
   
Raisa cutting him off says “she's outside.”   
   
The three dogs they've got run past into the living room.   
   
He calls out “Williams, I told you, you've got to keep the dogs under control.”   
   
William comes through said “fine” and walks off.   
   
It's hard right now, he has an 18-year-old son. He's going through a lot of things now with girls and it seems like he's got his father’s charm. He also likes getting Hope into trouble as well. He can't believe his little will be eight in three days’ time.    
   
Diggle goes up to Lyla and kisses her. Clark walks off to the living room as he knows that's where Lois is. Thea walks into the room with Bethany on her shoulder and Curtis behind her talking about a new program called challenge. He smiles at his sister he still can't believe she has her own child her is three years old and she is married to Roy.   
   
Bethany sees her dad and goes “down mummy down.”   
   
She runs to Roy and he picks her up and says, “how are you Beth.”   
   
“Sara taught me how to skip.”   
   
Andy is playing in the sand castle with Lauren.   
   
Sam is Diggle son who is 5 years old. He can't believe baby Sara is 12 years old now. Lauren is Sara and Nyssa is adopted child. They have one on the way a Little boy. Lauren was named after Laurel. He still misses his old friend so much. He can't believe it's been nine years since she’d died. Thinking about Laurel reminds him of his mother and father. He shakes his head and makes his way to the patio.   
   
Barbara goes to Ray and kisses him. He is happy for Ray. he would never put him with Barbara as they are so different. Barbara’s the Oracle and has a very bad temper where are Ray is always cheerful.   
   
Barry runs to his two children who are with Iris, who is sunning herself on the sunbeds bed.  Cisco is watching Sam.   
   
The backyard is beautiful that has a beautiful simple with decking that overlooks Star City. A lot of things have changed in this garden the treehouse Oliver tried to build and failed. Then was angry when Barry did it better than him. But he did get his own back on Barry as his daughter Daisy loves the Green Arrow.   
   
All the children know about what they do and that they are heroes it wouldn't be safe though they didn't tell them.    
   
Bruce walks it to the barbecue and says to Alfred “what you are cooking.”   
   
He hears Alfred Saying, “cooking steaks with Joe and his son.”   
   
Diggle walks out with Lyla and Sara behind them.   
   
People from Sara's team are chilling on seats.    
   
Oliver hears Daddy and the little patter of feet running to him. He turns around and there are 2 blue-eyed little girls are running at him. He bends down to their level and gets too wet kisses on his cheeks. He looks at Grace with her blonde hair in French braids in with a blue frilly swimming costume on who is very wet. Then he looks to his right and sees Audrey who has brown hair like Felicity. She is wearing a t-shirt with flowers on it and a swimming costume on.   
   
At the same time as they are twins saying, “daddy we learned how to swim from Quin?”   
   
He loves his fact his daughters can't say Quentin's name properly. The twins are 5 years old. Then they run off to where Donna is standing. he's watching Donna play with his granddaughter who has Lauren on her side.   
   
He watches as his two daughters go Quentin. He watches them as they jump in the water after each other. Oliver thought Quentin would never be his father-in-law. He smiles and Quinton catches it and points to where Felicity is.   
   
He walks over and she's asleep with Bree on her chest. Who is playing with the arrow necklace he bought her when he found out they were having the twins.  She looks up with her big blue eyes and goes daddy. She's got golden brown hair on her head in little pigtails and is wearing a stripy white and pink swimming costume.   
   
He picks Bree from Felicity's chest and she snuggles into him and says, “Mummy sleepy.”   
   
He bends down with Bree in his arms and kisses Felicity's forehead. She doesn't wake up she must be tired.   
   
He says, “My little bumblebee” looking at Bree “come on I want to teach you how to swim.”    
   
She clapped her hands and feet “I'm ready” in the cutest little voice.  
   
Bree the most special of the kids. She must be watched as her heart is very weak.  The condition she got from his grandma. They don't know how long they've got with Bree but they all know every moment with her is precious. She could live until she is 50 or she could not. He tightens his hold on Bree. he will protect her from everything but he can't protect her from nature and her heart condition.   
   
He's pulled out by Bree saying, “Daddy are you not wearing swim trunks.”   
   
Hope comes and says dad she has the biggest smile on her hair is so curly.   
   
He kisses her while he's holding Bree.   
   
“Do you think you can watch her?” he says to Hope   
   
“Yes, I’ll watch her and I need to show you my science project and I have homework its maths but mum said that you shouldn't help me because you're not good at maths. She did say if I get higher than a D I've done well.”    
   
He picks up Hope “you little cheeky minx” and start tickling her but still holding Bree who is helping him.  
   
“Did your mum tell you that?”  
   
She smiled and said “yep “   
   
Oliver puts hope down and gives her Bree.   
   
Hope looks down at Bree who is holding her hand. She smiles at Bree “let’s go and see uncle Cisco who has an ice cream maker.”   
   
Bree smiles and says, “ice cream.”   
   
Oliver watching them “says not before dinner.”  
   
Hope smiles and says, “yep after dinner.”  
   
10 minutes later Oliver is teaching Bree how to swim with the other kids. 3 years old she's the one who reminds him of Felicity the most. 2 hours later all the other kids are in the cinema room. Some have gone home others are staying with them with the kids. Caitlin is with her new husband on their honeymoon.   
   
Bree is asleep on his chest his bumblebee is tired. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Felicity she put in her hair up in a ponytail. God, he loves his wife so much and she looks beautiful and has a red swimming costume that is making her belly standout. She's got two weeks and then they will see his little girl or boy.  
   
She walks over and says, “I think she needs to go to bed” she's looking at Bree.   
   
Stroking their little girls back he says okay and kisses her.   
   
When everybody has gone to bed Felicity talks to Oliver about Slade.    
   
“He was going to hurt you and the kids. He was going to take you and rush the baby and keep you as his prisoner.”  
   
“I had a choice Oliver” she says while he is stroking her belly.   
   
The baby kicks Felicity said, “don't know what it is yet I’m glad we're leaving as a surprise.”   
   
Felicity thinks it's a boy  
   
He smiles “I would like a little boy but if they are healthy I don't mind what it is” he says to Felicity's belly.   
   
Oliver can't believe that he has five kids and one on the way. He would love a little boy. He missed so much of William’s early life. he and William get outnumbered by the girls all the time. If the baby is healthy he doesn't really mind. Oliver loves talking to her belly.   
   
   
\--------(Three weeks later) -------  
   
   
Oliver & Felicity are going to their house with a new baby Queen. Straightway the door gets opened by William who it's holding Bree followed by Hope then Grace and Audrey. They are also excited to see if they have a brother or a little sister. Oliver walks into the living room with the baby in their car seat then Felicity gets the baby out of the car seat.   
   
She says to all of them “I’d like you to meet George Thomas Queen your little brother.”   
   
   
\----------------(7 months later.) -------  
   
Oliver is sitting there watching his beautiful family.   
   
Felicity has George and is rocking him with Bree who is snuggled right against her. In the living room, the twins are playing with their Beauty and the beast toys with their little pigtails and French braids. William is sitting watching the baseball game. Hope sitting at the table in the living room with all her computer parts everywhere. He smiles his daughter is just a mini version of Felicity. Then he looks back at Felicity and she knows he's watching her. She smiles at him and nods her head for him to come and sit with her. He walks over and sits next to her and Bree gets up and sits on his lap and then falls asleep.   
   
Oliver is just rubbing Felicity's arm and he says, “I love you.” and he kisses her on the lips. The kiss would deepen but they have children who would not want them to start making out.   
   
They pull apart and he just rests his head on her forehead and goes “we made all this.”   
   
She smiles and says “yes, we did.”   
   
Then George starts crying she says, “I better feed him.”   
   
Oliver says “I'll take Bree so she can go to bed.”   
   
They both walk to Bree’s bedroom and Oliver puts her to bed and kisses her forehead. She's just like her mum when she's asleep you can't wake her up. She snuggles into her panda teddy.   
   
Felicity lets Oliver take George and he walks into the nursery. He sits down in the Robin Hood themed nursery and gets the bottle and put it to George's lips and the baby starts sucking on the bottle. Oliver stop singing to George and a few minutes later George is asleep. Oliver walks to the twin’s room and they are sleeping with Bree. He walks to Williams room and he is on his iPhone with his girlfriend.    
   
He says, “good night to William” and he says, “good night Dad.”   
   
Then he walks into Hope’s room and Felicity is just walking out and saying, “she wants to show you the computer she's made.”   
   
He kisses her answers “I will see you in a minute.”    
   
Hope showed him the laptop she made and he said, “well-done baby.”   
   
She said, “I'm not tired” as she is yawning  
   
 “you better go to bed. “He kisses her and says, “good night Hope.”   
   
He walks to his bedroom and Felicity is on her tablet.   
   
She smiles and says, “all the kids asleep” and gives him a wink.   
   
He smiles and says “yes” and starts taking off his shirt and his trousers.   
   
Felicity is in the sexiest lingerie, God it's been so long.   
   
She giggles and says “God I think I really rubbed off on you. Now you're talking out loud.”   
   
He smiles and gets on top of her and says, “you're wearing too many clothes Mrs Queen.”   
   
He quickly undoes her bra and then he is moving her panties to the side and dips two fingers in her.   
   
“Oh God I've missed having sex so much” she says while he's really pumping them into her.   
   
He stopped sucking on her breasts and she makes a little whimpering sound. Before he can eat her or do anything he hears 3 little feet going close to the door and then carefully open it. Oliver quickly removed his self away from Felicity as the door opens carefully two heads pop out of the door and it's Grace and Audrey.   
   
Audrey has Bree’s hand and says, “we all had nightmares.”  
   
Oliver says “come on sweeties you can get in the bed. I just need to go to the toilet okay.”   
   
He waits until they're on the bed and quickly goes to the bathroom and has a quick cold shower. He comes out and Felicity has Bree on her right side and the other two and on her left side. He gets in the bed on the left enough near to the door. Then hears another knock and he knows that’s Hope.   
   
She quickly comes on to the bed and says, “God the thunder is so bad.”   
   
Then the door opens again and William put his head through and says, “I was just checking if….”   
   
Felicity smiles and says, “you can come in.” William still gets nightmares from when Samantha got shot.   
   
He gets on the bed and before anything they all hear another little cry and Felicity says, “I'll going get him.”   
   
She smiles, she's not wanted to put George in his own nursery he's only been there for a 4 week. A few minutes later she comes back with George who is a lot better now that he is in his mother’s arms.   
   
God the sight she sees makes her tear up Oliver is asleep with Hope on his left William next to Hope, Grace and Audrey are in the middle and Bree is sitting up waiting for her, she put George in his bassinette with a mobile on it that is next to her. It's custom-made from Cisco it has all the Superheroes: The Green Arrow, the Flash, Batman, Superman Cat woman, Wonder woman. It has everything that makes them who they are so all his one has a green arrow and the flash one has a lightning bolt. She's not left out and her one has a need to Wi-Fi on it. she turns it on and George is just watching it with big blue eyes. Then she feels Bree up against her and she puts her head on the pillow.  Oliver smiles at her that she smiles and says, “that was lucky”.  
   
he gives Felicity an answer “Mrs Queen we will have to reschedule our hook up.”   
   
They kiss each other and both smile.    
   
After the kiss Wow Felicity says, “this was easy wasn't it.”   
   
Oliver smiles and says, “yep so Easy.”  
   
   
The end   
 

**Author's Note:**

> So some people might be angry with this but just stay with it this is a Fic for olicity . And the end will be olicity . :)


End file.
